To Fight By His Sword
by Thereonly1Phoenix
Summary: Mulan and friends are called to arms when a traitor threatens China and the kingdom. follow their adventure as they are plunged into a world of conspiracy, desire and danger!hums here comes the bridetee hee hee!
1. The call to arms

To Battle By His Sword  
  
I do not own any characters mentioned in this story based on the film Mulan- sadly. Though on the other hand I have proud rights to the story and the contents and etc.just a quick question.. what is Chi Fu's job exactly? Let me know, as it'll end the battle that raged between my bro and me! Right er anyway.happy reading!  
  
Mulan looked up from her scroll to look at the courtyard below. The soldiers below flocked in the palace grounds quietly to the loud harsh orders of their commander who strutted proudly, pacing up and down issues yells where needed. His voice carrying across the heavy din of the pounding beat of the march and interrupted Mulan's work. Mulan took up on the emperor's offer to be apart of his council much to the dismay to Chi Fu who voiced his objections as often as he wished. She had been writing reports concerning affairs of China and the recent revival in the war against the Huns, since sunrise and her aching hand told her to stop. Glancing down at the orderly commotion below she pondered on how her life turned. After getting home she realised she could never get the satisfaction again to be a normal woman of the house after she experienced the hard but satisfactory way of life at the camp. Also society would never respect her as a woman, she could make them respect her as a soldier. She could never follow her failed route as a bride, especially since the event that occurred with the matchmaker. Instead she made the most of herself, sitting in on war councils and collecting information from leaders, generals and captains, especially one Captain Li Shang.  
  
She remembered his surprise visit after she arrived home, where he spent the evening with her family, that night their discussions were lively, as they relayed their stories concerning each other to the Fa family. From that day forward they became friends, corresponding regularly. Whenever Mulan was in the local area, Shang would arrive to meet her and they would catch up on the gossip. It was the last visit where she knew something was wrong; he walked with her alone in the palace gardens for some privacy.  
  
"Mulan, it deeply troubles me to tell you this after finding true friendship with you." He had said. "I must leave to join the remaining men of my father's army on the front line."  
  
Mulan's first reaction was one of shock the she understood, he was a young captain, highly valued by the empire, its armies would do well to train under his command and battle under his sword.  
  
Mulan hugged him and told him to be safe. He pulled away and kissed her on her forehead, promising he'll contact her regularly. Those contacts were frequent at first but then they slowly trickled in till now, she received or heard no news on Shang. She worked hard for the emperor with hope she'll hear news of him but that was long ago and her hope has dried up. It has almost been a year since she the army and now she wished she could join her old comrades and push herself to accomplish great things she herself didn't know could achieve.  
  
Distracted now that the officer below was yelling louder as the soldiers below drilled their way into formation, Mulan stopped and watched him, standing in his gold armour. His gold helmet has a visor, which covered his eyes and half his face so his identity remained a mystery. His red cloak fluttered around him as he strode towards the palace at the same time a knock on the door echoed round the room. "The emperor calls you immediately." The servant said, Mulan quickly left the room and headed straight to the great hall where the dignified emperor sat. Stumbling on her long dress she was forced to wear as to not offend the concubines that freely roamed the palace, she bowed before the emperor and awaited his instructions.  
  
"Fa Mulan, my most trusted member of the council. I knew you would arrive as soon as I call for you to come.though its seems my new general is getting later as he ascends ranks." The emperor started only to be interrupted by the opening of the door and the lone general strode in. He was the same man Mulan spied in the courtyard below.  
  
"Mulan I trust you now the general." The emperor said, Mulan shook her head as she turned to look at the man who stood next to her. He stared silently back; his eyes shadowed by the visor made him intimidating and his height added to his dominating presence. Who he was, Mulan didn't know but from what she could tell he was intimidating.  
  
"I know you Mulan." The general said, his voice made her spine tingle. "Never thought I see you in a dress."  
  
"Yes, she has been having trouble with it as I saw earlier as she stumble in here." The emperor joked. This earned him a smile from the general, making Mulan think whether he was handsome beneath his armour.  
  
"Do I know you?" Mulan asked politely.  
  
"You know me." He replied mysteriously.  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
"Shang told me much about you, he was right. You are beautiful."  
  
"And how is Shang? Still alive is he?" Mulan quickly went on to conceal her nervousness, whoever this man was, he knew how to play on her.  
  
"I apologise on behalf of Shang, he deeply regrets not being able to write to you as he was on the front line but let me permit to inform you that the captain is alive and well." The general smiled, Mulan stared back. He knew of the relationship between Shang and herself?  
  
"Thank you General.?" Mulan politely went on, the general seem not to have heard this as he turned to face the emperor.  
  
"Tell me your name!" Mulan snapped this man was impossible!  
  
"Tell Mulan would you General?" The emperor smiled, the general smiled and bowed, "But of course, forgive me Mulan.." He reached up and pulled his helmet off, his dark, shadowed face exposed to the light revealed his chiselled face, dark brown eyes and a smile she knew anywhere. "Shang." She breathed as she took in the sight of Shang standing before her in magnificence.  
  
"General Shang if you please." Shang grinned as he joked, ignoring Mulan's angry face.  
  
"Shang! How dare you joke with me when I thought you were dead." Mulan snapped, she punched him on the houlder provoking him to gently grab her hand and look down at her, "Still feisty as I remember."  
  
"You conniving." Mulan started but the emperor interrupted, "Silence! I cannot allow you two to bicker when the fate of China lies in the balance.follow me." He got up and lead them to the council room where ten other men waited for their arrival. Mulan and Shang sat next to the emperor as he remained standing, formalities were forbidden in the council room to allow barriers of rank to hold no bars on the rights a man has to say, this custom was introduced after the constant matter of war kept occurring.  
  
"It grieves me to tell you that China is under attack from the Huns from the north, they have bombarded the great wall and have now successfully knocked part of it down and invaded our great country." The emperor slowly looked around the table before continuing, "There is greater danger yet as someone in this room means to undermine this kingdom and plunge it into darkness by betraying us." The people glanced at each other and gasped, a traitor!  
  
"In my hand is a scroll, this scroll will make enemies among you and cause offence between you. Please understand that I can't risk China in the act of favouritism. I have selected my few and most trusted council members to remain close to on the matter concerning the safety of China's future.forgive me." The emperor went about to read the scroll. The tension was high; whom did the emperor trust with his life? Who was about to earn the biggest honour of all?  
  
"They are.General Chi Ying.General Li Shang and Fa Mulan." The rest of the men angrily stared at the ones who were selected and stalked out the room, leaving the remaining three behind. "I'm sorry that my act have placed you in danger but the future on China rests in your hands." The emperor took off his hat and placed it on the table, he sighed, this matter grieved him but this was the only way to go about this. Shang and Mulan exchanged a concerned glance, this was bad, very bad. 


	2. The traitor

Once again I don't owe anything or anybody apart from my boyfriend.who I keep locked up in a cage in my cellar and that's about it!  
  
A Traitor.  
  
"I have made enemies amongst my most trusted men and in doing so, have placed you in mortal danger as well. After careful decisions, I have found you three to be the most reliant. The others I have found fatal flaws that could lead to the fall of China." The emperor informed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shang asked.  
  
"Many indulge in drink, effecting tongues which doesn't hesitate saying things, others are weak temptations such as money and power sway their alliance." The emperor sighed; he looked tired as Mulan looked at him with concern.  
  
"It's an honour to be serving you." A general said, Mulan and Shang looked up, forgetting his presence.  
  
"Shang. Mulan, let me introduce to General Chi Ying of the yellow dragon army." The general stood up and bowed to the frowning young general and the quiet woman. "Mulan, I have heard much about you and I consider it a great honour to be standing by your side." Mulan smiled politely.  
  
"Ah, and General Li Shang, I once served under your father, I'm sorry about his death. He was a great man and you do him honour serving in his position."  
  
"Thank you." Shang replied, Mulan glanced at the two generals and noticed Shang was being cautious about Chi Ying. She couldn't help but make comparisons between the two.  
  
Both young and handsome, Shang with his dark hair and sharp eyes which were legendry in the court, where supposedly women swooned and fainted if he looked at them. He was the object of every woman's fantasies and many fathers have tried to pass off their daughters to him. Mulan blushed as she remembered him exercising topless; from that memory she knew he was strong.  
  
General Ying matched Shang in size and apparently strength. His eyes were softer and he wasn't afraid to smile. She could tell he too was strong and that both men were evenly matched.  
  
"Recently Shang was sent on a mission that was brought before this council. This mission was disbanded as thought it was too dangerous. He went behind enemy lines to gather information on the size of the Hun army and who was leading them. The information proved invaluable that we know the army is three miles from the northern side of the great wall, near the mountains. His reward for risking his life and going beyond the call of duty was to be promoted to general." The emperor informed Mulan and Ying.  
  
"That's why I couldn't write to you." Shang leaned over and breathed in her ear, she gave him a curt nod and listened to Ying as he spoke.  
  
"What was learnt of this mission?"  
  
"The Hun army have increased in size, bigger than the last one we encountered in the last invasion. They recruited nearly every able-bodied man in their tribes and what's dangerous about them is they are trained to combat in every area whilst our troops aren't. So knock a horseman off his horse, he'll become an expert swordsman and an archer." Shang paused as the emperor looked gravely at him, this news was starling and unexpected. They knew their enemy were fierce but how good they were was astonishing.  
  
"I never heard anything about their leader though, he seems to be giving them commands through letters as I never saw him. And there was no signs of the traitor or any evidence of him. What concerns me more is that they seem to have inside knowledge of the palace, from trade routes to when banquets are held with plans to invade when security is down." Shang frowned, "That's all I have to say, though the information I have seems worthless."  
  
"Shang, this is not worthless and will be taken into consideration of every plan I make and orders I command. You did a good job, one that will help save China. Ying, you'll return to the south, train as much men in little time to be the best soldiers we have, when you are ready, send a report. I will send you notice of what to do next." The emperor commanded, Ying stood up and bowed before leaving the room.  
  
"Shang.Mulan, from now on, I will give orders to my commanders separately to avoid the traitor's evil work. You two will remain together as your knowledge and powers combined proved more effective than that of my council. You two will travel to the northern camp, Shang, you will brush up the soldiers on their skills. From there you will receive orders from me regarding going behind enemy lines to retrieve information on the traitor, who ever he is needs to be rid of now and quickly! Mulan.watch out for Shang."  
  
The emperor smiled as he stood up, both Mulan and Shand exchanged a quick glance and too stood up and bowed, they left the room quickly.  
  
Once outside did Mulan look at Shang who was closing the door.  
  
"This is bad." She said.  
  
"It is. It's good to see you again Mulan." Shang smiled.  
  
Mulan grinned, "As it is you. I'm sorry for not understanding you couldn't write."  
  
Shang interrupted with a gesture of his hand, "Think nothing of it. I should have made an effort to tell you in the countless chances that I had. Oh, my sister wishes you well, it seems she heard a lot about you and was forever questioning me about you when I got home."  
  
"Oh! I love to meet your sister." Mulan blushed at the praise Shang told her.  
  
"It'll honour me if you could. You might grant me some quiet nights!" Shang grinned.  
  
"Shang.I'm sorry about your father." Mulan said, she saw the pain echoed in his eyes as he looked at her. He never openly grieved at his father's death and she was foolish enough to think he would speak of it to her. She should know as her experience on the camp revealed men were all talk, brash and unemotional but in the middle of the nights, she would awaken to the sounds of crying. The sounds of her strong comrades, broken to weak men. What made her think Shang would tell her? Why was there a faint feeling of hope he would trust her more to tell her how he felt.  
  
He cleared his throat and straightened up uneasily, "Thank you Mulan."  
  
They looked at each other and smiled, "Come on, we got a war to finish." Shang broke the silence as he started walking down the corridor. Mulan signed and followed. 


	3. The arrival

Nope, don't own any Disney character yet but some day I will create one..someday.  
All through the night they galloped along the roads leading from the palace, though they were safe, Shang and Mulan didn't take any chances by riding under cover of the night.  
  
They arrived at the camp under the cover of stars, their conversation dried up as the seriousness of the situation dawned on them. Walking down the long column of tents, Mulan could hear the men sleep; they wouldn't be awake for another few hours.  
  
"Come. I'll make some tea." Shang offered, he parted his tent door and let Mulan step in.  
  
She never stood in Shang's private space before, she watched Shang potter about, picking up a hot kettle and poring it into cups, "Please, be seated." He gentle ordered, she obeyed and sat down on a cushion.  
  
Pulling out some scrolls, Shang seated himself opposite her.  
  
"What's our plans regarding going behind enemy lines?" Mulan asked nervously, she fussed with her armour, which was a gift from the emperor for her victory against the Huns. Though it looks regal, it hardly allowed her movement.  
  
"Are you comfortable?" Shang raised an enquiring eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." Mulan lied but Shang already saw she wasn't, sighing he got up, "Your tent is opposite mine so I can keep an eye on you."  
  
She looked to the tent he pointed to and nodded.  
  
"Go get changed and come back." Shang said, his warm breath tingled on her cheek.  
  
"Yes sir." She left, feeling the strange sensation that Shang kept her close to his quarters. Were there hidden intentions there?  
  
"I'm warning you!" raised voices yelled at each other.  
  
"Chi-Fu."  
  
"Don't Chi Fu me! Just because you're sweet on her doesn't give you the rights to bring her back here!"  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"She's nothing..!"  
  
"You." "She's something to please your eyes!"  
  
"Don't make me punch you!" Shang roared.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh no?" Mulan heard a hard thud, realising Shang has punched Chi Fu, placing himself in danger of being killed for hitting an official.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Chi Fu wheezed.  
  
"I'll only say you were insulting a war hero who's under my authority."  
  
"She's nothing but a common harlot! Who sells herself to the men, why do you stand there and let your honour go wasted on her?"  
  
"A harlot!?" Shang roared back.  
  
" A harlot! She's a fraud, she doesn't deserve honour, she's a joke! She doesn't bring honour to China, me, you, the emperor or her family, she's a disgrace!"  
  
The familiar phrase sparked off her memory she tried to suppress of the matchmaker. She bowed her head ashamed of herself.  
  
She found herself walking towards the tent door and peered in to see Chi Fu cowering from Shang, trying to staunch a bloody nose. Shang's body stood rigid, his fists clenched, jaw's twitching and his eyes wide with anger. He stared at her and slowly eased up.  
  
"Mulan." He said softly, his eyes were looking at her with innocence and pleading her to forgive him.  
  
Mulan glanced at Chi Fu who sharply exited the tent. She felt her face fell as Shang stepped forward, "Mulan."  
  
Chi Fu was one of many voices who objected to her, she never felt like a hero and can't imagine ever will. She fumbled with her fingers as her eyes remained fixed on the ground, her chest constricted with hurt.  
  
"Oh.Mulan." Shang breathed; he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't listen to him, understand?" Shang said, looking at her with concern.  
  
"I understand." Mulan nodded, her hurt still stung her chest.  
  
"Come on; let's go get some thing to eat." Shang led her with an arm round her shoulders, walking towards the cook who was preparing breakfast.  
  
The sun wasn't up yet indicating the camp would still be asleep for another hour. After being served porridge with some meat, they went to sit on a large rock overlooking a huge paddock where Khan and Shang's white stallion grazed.  
  
"You ok?" Shang looked up from eating, Mulan nodded. "What's going to happen in the next few days?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well.we have to renew our training that includes some new techniques."  
  
"Like what?" Mulan asked with a mouth full of food, she forgotten to stick to her ladylike ways, speaking with feminine grace. Shang didn't care, he spoke to her as an equal and treated her the same as he would treat a man, that what kept her alive.  
  
"You'll see but I assure you it'll make the most of your skills." He said mysteriously.  
  
He picked up a piece of meat and placed it on his tongue before chewing it, there he was sitting there talking to a living legend that couldn't even believe in herself! They watched the sunrise silently as they ate.  
  
"Beautiful." Shang breathed, Mulan turned up to look at him only to see him watching her.  
  
"The view's beautiful." Shang said more firmly, Mulan nodded, seeing something she knew wasn't true. 


	4. Training and Honour

Nope don't owe Mulan or any characters though is Shang was for sale.I get first dibs on his sword!  
  
Mulan entered her tent yawning, though the sun was up as so was the camp, she was tired and her eyes were threatening to close.  
  
She threw herself onto her bed just as a scream rang out. She landed and immediately shot off, looking down to see splattered red creature with a concern cricket looking on. The red creature filled out to his proper size causing Mulan to smile.  
  
"Mushu! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What a nice welcome! To come all this way to protect you only to be sat on and the first thing you say? What are you doing here?! Not even 'hello Mushu', 'sorry Mushu' I'm ."  
  
Mulan covered the little dragon's mouth, knowing that once he starts talking, he doesn't stop.  
  
"Ok.I'm very sorry, just that I didn't expect to see you. You ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Mushu was shaking his tail which was badly bent till it filled out to it's natural shape.  
  
"I'm here as the ancestors have sent me, they had a vision that someone close to you will bring you danger.sounds like something you'll enjoy with Captain Shang!"  
  
Mushu grinned knowingly.  
  
"Aw damn it girl, give me a hug! My, how my baby's grown!" Mushu flung his arms round Mulan's neck.  
  
"I've missed you too." Mulan smiled, an angry chirp from Cri-Kee made her look down and remember him.  
  
"Mulan?" Shang called out.  
  
"Hey how thing's with lover boy?" Mushu asked.  
  
"He's a General now." Mulan rose to her feet.  
  
"Oh really? Must be making his mama proud!" Mushu looked impressed. "Is he still as I remember him?"  
  
"Yeah.except he acts differently around me. I don't know if it's good or bad."  
  
Mulan bit her lip, the shaking of the tent door and Shang's voice made her remember he was outside, looking for her.  
  
"Yeah?" She called out; Shang opened the flap and looked in.  
  
"We're ready to begin our training .Ping." He smiled . "Ping?" Mulan frowned.  
  
"Remember we got ourselves a spy, we have to protect you identity so." Shang stepped in the tent. Luckily Mushu saw sense into quickly hiding.  
  
"I'm going by my old name of Ping." Mulan finished Shang nodded.  
  
She realised he was dressed in his training gear, simple trousers with his shirt that revealed his taunt chest.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you? What makes you not the spy?"  
  
She teased, Shang looked at her then he smirked, flirting back he reached and pulled out his knife.  
  
"Well Mulan, I could do what I want with you here; with this blade against you throat and no one will hear."  
  
He grabbed her hand and in a swift movement, cut one of her fingers lightly. She gasped and jerked her hand back; blood started oozing from the small cut as she looked at Shang in disbelief.  
  
Shan then in turn, cut his own finger and held out his hand.  
  
"Blood oath.you are safe under my protection and I swear by my honour.as you know that's the thing I pride myself on.that I'm not the spy."  
  
"I believe you Shang." She took his hand; their bloody fingers intermingled together, sealing the oath.  
  
"Come on.we better set examples." Shang smiled and sucked his finger; he left her looking at her own.  
  
"Yeah sure, he's the same guy as I remembered.he's gone psycho!"  
  
Mushu waved his arms about.  
  
"He's mad, what have you done to him!"  
  
"I see you later Mushu." Mulan stepped put, licking her finger.  
  
Thoughts of having Shang's blood flowing alongside hers in her body plagued her mind as she followed the troops.  
  
The gang of three spied Mulan walking towards them, they grinned as they hugged their old comrade.  
  
"How are things guys?" Mulan grinned, fitting back into her old persona of Ping. "Nothing new expect for Pretty Boy's new training.it seems that our new general been seeing more action than anyone lately on camp." Yao growled.  
  
Pretty boy was his way of calling Shang. Shang knew what Yao's nickname for him was but wasn't fussed; under the hard image of soldiers they were friends.  
  
"Meaning?" Mulan quirked her eyebrows up.  
  
"We'll tell you later.what are you doing back here? Couldn't get enough?" Ling grinned.  
  
The tall thin man who considered himself very attractive who all women minus Mulan, adored leaned on Chein Po's massive stomach. The gentle giant said nothing.  
  
"The emperor called me back to duty." Mulan said.  
  
"Soldiers!" Shang interrupted with a yell. They rapidly filled in a line and stood to attention.  
  
"Today you start you're your next phrase of training. I'm training you to be the best of the best." Shang eyed the line-up, standing there naked from the waist up.  
  
Mulan tried not to stare at him but looked straight ahead but Shang caught her and gave her a stern look, which snapped her back to her senses.  
  
"Follow me." Shang ordered as he led his troops off.  
  
"Men.this is your task." Shang said, he stood on an overturned tree trunk that lied across a ravine. Down below was a deep stream, which leads to a river that flowed to the lake near the army camp.  
  
"Yao." Shang indicated to the short man to step up.  
  
Yao grunted he was use to Shang selecting him first; the two of them have a bond where they'll try to outdo each other. The unlikely pair was great duelling partners and fights between them were often relentless. Shang threw a stick to Yao, "A free combat." He said, Yao grinned, "Sure Pretty boy."  
  
"I hope you are as good as you brag you are." Shang teased, he took a step towards Yao, who being cocky took a step and stumbled, vertigo settling in, fighting high up effected even the most battled scarred men.  
  
Yao's fight with Shang was short lived, Shang's confidence and expertise sent Yao plummeting downwards into the stream below which carried him back to camp.  
  
Shang turned and indicated for another man to step up, he started singing a song, which all the men took up, but Mulan who blushed at the lyrics.  
  
(Sung to a similar version of "Be A Man.")  
  
Pick up your swords,  
  
And fight like our legend.  
  
Swift, strong and wise  
  
Though she was a woman  
  
If you fall and fail  
  
Think of only her  
  
How she picked herself up  
  
She sure got far.  
  
Chorus  
  
Men- Fight like Mulan.  
  
Shang- She saved you and saved China  
  
Men- Fight like Mulan.  
  
Shang- She knocked the down the deadly Huns  
  
Men - Fight like Mulan.  
  
Shang - If she can do it as a woman.  
  
Men - Fight like Mulan.  
  
Shang - You can fight and be a man!  
  
I was her captain I thought she was man!  
  
How could she hide her beauty.  
  
That bestowed to her as a woman?  
  
So pick up your swords and spears  
  
And fight like our legend  
  
Don't show me your tears  
  
Cos she didn't and won!  
  
Men - Fight like Mulan.  
  
Shang - She saved you and saved China  
  
Men - Fight like Mulan.  
  
Shang - If she can do as a woman  
  
Men - Fight like Mulan.  
  
Shang - You can fight and be a man!  
  
Men - Mulan, she is our hero  
  
Shang - Fight like a man!  
  
Men - She inspired us to take up arms  
  
Shang - Fight like Mulan.  
  
Men - We'll fight on in her name!  
  
Shang - Fight like Mulan.  
  
Men - She is China's lucky charm!  
  
All together - Fight like Mulan!  
  
Shang turned after knocking another man off the tree, he eyed the line-up and spied Mulan.  
  
"Ping." He gestured for Mulan to step up. Chucking her a stick he turned his back to her as he walked across the trunk to resume his position.  
  
With no hesitation she launched into her attack, her battle mode clicked and she was a soldier again, where she felt most comfortable.  
  
Shang turned and quickly rose his pole to deflect the attack, both of them fighting. Mulan used her foot as well, talking Shang by surprise a few times till he rapt her across the ankle painfully making her stumble.  
  
She caught him on the chin with the pole, sending him reeling back, he quickly caught his balance and ducked. With his foot, he dragged it under Mulan, toppling her and sending her down below. Standing up he rubbed his chin, she sure put up a fight. He walked back to his men who cheered them on.  
  
Unknown to him, Mulan was hanging onto the underside of the tree, in one swift movement she threw herself back on top, landing quietly behind Shang.  
  
She indicated to the men who started laughing to remain silent.  
  
Shang was lecturing them on balance, idly playing with his stick as he spoke. Mulan whipped it out his hand and knocked him on his back. Shang jerked around, surprised and evilly smiled.  
  
Delivering a chop, his hand snapped the stick in two rendering it useless. Mulan locked arms with him, faces only inches apart they grappled. Though Shang was stronger, Mulan has a good foothold. She started to feel herself weaken and her foot started to slip, Shang grinned as he pushed her leaving his side exposed.  
  
In an act that was useless against armour but was effective against bare skin, she tickled him making him flinch as he tried hard not to laugh. He squirmed making him slip and fall off bringing Mulan down with him into the stream.  
  
The cold water froze Mulan as she felt the current take her to the river.  
  
Kicking her legs she swam into the lake near the camp. Spying Shang. She watched him stand up and look around, calling out for Mulan. Keeping close to the reeds, she edged closer to him as he looked deseratly then flung herself on his back. He yelled in surprise and fell into the lake Mulan pulled him up grinning.  
  
"I can't believe I knocked you off by tickling you!" Mulan started laughing.  
  
"Yeah.yeah." Shang dismissed, he hurled a handful of mud at her, striking her full in the face.  
  
She stopped then an all out mud fight broke out.  
  
The rest of the men jumped in and before long they were split into two teams, laughing and teasing their opponents.  
  
Chi Fu appeared yelling at them to stop when both Mulan and Shang threw mud at him. They saw his stunned face then his eyes told them his was angry.  
  
"This is what you get up to general? When I'm not around you fall out of line? Forgetting your duty? This shall be known to the emperor." Chi Fu threatened.  
  
Shang straightened up with dignity despite being coated with slime, mud and a frog, which hastily hopped from his hair. "I'm teaching my men to understand that humour is vital to any army life, it elevates the spirit."  
  
"And reduces them to hooligans and endangering them to the enemy!"  
  
"Well he's in no danger of that!" Yao muttered.  
  
The crowd started laughing as Shang tried to hide his smile from Chi Fu who heard.  
  
"General.my tent.now!" Chi Fu growled and stalked away.  
  
"Sorry sir." Mulan muttered to Shang who only shrugged.  
  
"Not your fault." Shang flicked mud off his hand at her and climbed out.  
  
"Men, get yourself cleaned up and back on parade within the next hour." He ordered.  
  
Mulan watched him go, she got out and walked to her tent, she could hear Chi Fu shouting and wondered what was being said.  
  
Well wat do you think of that?! Any good?hehehe! 


	5. Attack in the night and heart

You no the drill guys, owe nothing have nothing so don't sue yadda yadda zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Thanks for the feed back guys! And sorry about keeping you waiting just that I had some exams to do..nice...(  
  
With Mushu on the look out and Khan near by for a hasty retreat if trouble comes, Mulan swam in a distant part of the lake, away from the rest of the men to preserve her modesty.  
  
Here the water was calm, warmer and clearer with lilies growing nearby, their perfume floated across on the current. Cherry blossoms trees dipped their branches in the water letting the sweet blossoms drift on the lake's surface.  
  
Swimming out she saw the churning water and heard the yells and laughter of the men bathing on the far side of the lake. Feeling content and relaxed, Mulan left herself drift on the water.  
  
Hearing movement she stood up and looked to see Shang leading his horse nearby, sword in his hand and towel over his shoulder, obviously intent on having a bath too.  
  
Disappearing behind some rocks she saw his hand placing his clothes on top of it and heard a splash. He swam out, kicking and frolicking in the sensual water. Watching him stand up, the water dancing flirtously round his waist as he let his hair down which reach low between his shoulder blade.  
  
From what she saw she knew he was very handsome and her cheeks blushed a deep crimson as she realised h would make a great lover. In all her years she never once had a thought sexually of the opposite sex so why now? Because he was Shang.  
  
She slowly swam back to shore as thoughts muddled her brain. Upon a large rock laid Mushu and Cric-kee sunbathing idly.  
  
"Had a nice swim?" Mushu asked as he lazily opened one eye.  
  
"I did." Mulan replied simpily.  
  
Mushu shot up with his eyes wide as he gibbered and pointed idiotically at the lake, Cric-Kee jumped up and slapped him across his face to make him speak sense.  
  
"No wonder you enjoyed that! There's a naked general in the lake you naughty girl!"  
  
"Mushu.."  
  
"You! Breaking the rules.."  
  
"Mushu!"  
  
"The law..you could be killed!"  
  
Mulan shot him a glance which sobered him, Mushu curled himself round her neck making her stop changing.  
  
"Mulan! I thought better of you!"  
  
"It wasn't like that!" "Really." Mushu crossed his arms showing he didn't believe her.  
  
"As soon as I saw him go in, I got out." Mulan said, Mushu dropped his arms and looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I'm not sure whether to believe you or not..hormone crazed teenagers today!" Mushu gave up his fight and slinked up to Khan's shoulder where he continued his mutterings to Cric-kee.  
  
On the way back to camp, Mulan kept her eyes forward trying to ignore the fact that only a bush separated her from a naked general! With Mushu's jibs getting at her, she didn't speak but only rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know.. When you get married. You can ogle at your husband all that it pleases you." Mushu continued from his long speech on married life, he grinned and slapped her on her shoulder causing her to lose balance and topple over the edge of the bank and down through the bushes.  
  
She landed with a bump and rubbed her head, she haltered when she saw a sword blade held dangerously at her neck. Looking up she blushed with the humility of the moment. Shang stood over her naked, strands of his wet hair stuck to his face showed he had rushed to get his sword on hearing the commotion.  
  
Uttering a gasp of surprise, Shang leapt behind the rock and grabbed his towel round his waist.  
  
"Sorry.." Mulan uttered uselessly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shang asked as he reappeared round the corner clutching the towel in an attempt to cover as much flesh as possible.  
  
"Having a bath like you ordered when I was walking back and part of the path gave away." Mulan said, looking down at her soaking knees as she realised she was sitting in the lake. Heat flooded her cheeks when she imagined what a sight she looked.  
  
"You ok?" Shang held out his hand. Mulan looked up at him with surprise. She slipped her hand into his as he pulled her to her feet.  
  
"I'm ok..sorry." Mulan almost whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, at least you weren't spying on me were you?" Mulan blushed rapidly and shook her head.  
  
"To be honest I wouldn't have cared anyway..you get back to camp." Shang smiled.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Mulan asked as she stopped turning.  
  
"I'd rather have a woman looking at me than a man." Shang said politely as his cheeks blushed as he considered whether to tell a young innocent girl the darker side of military life. "Oh." Mulan said smally, she heard stories in the camp and even seen such things. She gave Shang a small smile and climbed back up the bank to the path where Khan waited patiently with a scowling Mushu.  
  
"You couldn't wait till you got married huh?" He looked at her with half closed eyes as he surveyed her for any signs of what she been up to.  
  
"It was an accident." Mulan dusted herself down and took Khan's reigns to continue walking back to camp. "And if I remember correctly some dragon made me fall down there." Mulan shot him a look which made him cringe and the journey back was in silence.  
  
Mulan laid on her roll that night, tired and battered from her day's training. She yawned and rolled over to sleep. Cric-Kee was snuggled up in her slipper and Mushu was mumbling in his sleep and the end of her bed like her ever faithful dog, Little Brother.  
  
Silence fell upon the camp, nothing stirred when suddenly a sword ripped through the side of Mulan's tent. She jerked awake to see the blade shooting towards her, rolling over to avoid it she no sooner escaped when the sword blade resumed its lethal journey towards her heart. Screaming she tried to avoid the sword except it caught on her top which ripped from her body as she rolled away leaving her topless.  
  
The sword disappeared as yelling and shouts broke out. Mulan laid on her stomach sobbing as the collapsed tent laid on top of her. Mushu tried to comfort her but had to disappear when a pair of hands pulled the tent off the small body of Mulan.  
  
Shang took one look and realised she was topless. To preserve her modesty he shrugged out of his shirt and wrapped it round her shaking body. Putting his hands under her knees and back he picked her up and carried her to his tent, shouting orders as he went. The camp was alive with soldiers yelling orders and torches being relit.  
  
Shang gently placed Mulan on his bed, sitting next to her he gently brushed her hair from her face and softly asked Mulan if she was alright.  
  
"Mulan..open your eyes." Shang pulled her hands from her face and smiled as she obeyed him. The bright candle light made her blink and survey her surroundings. She never been inside Shang's tent before. It was full of military equipment alongside his personal belongings and papers which were scattered on the tables.  
  
"I'll make some tea." Shang got to his feet and pottered around in a far corner.  
  
"There's nothing to be found sir." A guard addressed Shang as he burst in.  
  
"Thank you. Double sentry guards and have half a dozen men patrolling the camp. No torches to be put out till sunrise. No one is to roam the camp without any good reasons so. If anyone is found lurking place them under arrest and inform me as soon as possible." Shang looked up from stirring a pot of tea as he delivered his orders. The guard saluted and exited. "Here drink this." He handed Mulan the cup of tea and sat next to her as she sipped it.  
  
"Who would do something like this?" Mulan asked quietly.  
  
"Someone who is under orders and know the layout of the camp to where your sleeping." Shang said. The idea of such intelligence processed made them sober up, they were in danger from this intruder.  
  
"You'll sleep here tonight. That way I can guarantee your safety." Shang turned to face her.  
  
"Shang.I cant do that! I would only intrude on your privacy." Mulan replied feeling much more alert. The idea of sleeping in the same tent as Shang played on her mind. Erotic thoughts pestered her and her cheeks dyed a deep red.  
  
"I insist..and as for invading my privacy, you have already done that earlier." Shang smiled.  
  
"That was an accident!" Mulan protested.  
  
"Rest. Come on get some sleep." Shang pushed her gently back down on his bed, Mulan's head danced with all the possible scenarios that could occur this very night. Would he kiss her, take her, sleep with her?  
  
"Where will you sleep?" Mulan hoarsely asked.  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor and besides I wasn't asleep, I got paperwork to go through. Relax Mulan, I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
Mulan laid back and aloowed him to draw the covers close to her body which has long stopped shaking and was now basking in a warm foreign glow. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and watched her close her eyes before resuming his job.  
  
Tired, she felt her eyes close and buried deeper into the bed. The sheets had an intriguing aroma, a masculine smell soothed her rattled nerves. She realised it was the scent of Shang, a natural warm smell that made her smile into the covers, truly believing he was right next to her throughout the night.  
  
The days that followed were busy with training, Mulan hardly spoke to Shang till night fall. Shang erected a screen where they both changed in privacy for customs that a man and woman even sharing a room was forbidden. Mulan slept on the floor much to Shang's objections and she got to witness the general's night life she didn't knew he had.  
  
Whilst the camp was asleep, he would still be awake pouring over the scrolls with other generals. Even when the other officers retired long ago, he would still be there, pen poised in the act as if he was to write something. He'll sit there oblivious to the time till Mulan takes the pen and ushered him to bed. He would grin as she tittered like an old woman and their mutual affection grew stronger. Though they slept in the same room, they hardly spoke due to the rigorous life as a soldier. Mulan missed speaking to Shang in a deep conversation, they would sit there and discuss anything, but now only quick sentences were exchanged between as they came and went, in and out of each other's lives.  
  
The arrival of Chi Ying from the south added another barrier between Shang and Mulan. The two young generals would sit till dawn talking and arguing. One conversation made Mulan listen curiously much to Mushu's dismay.  
  
"Our soldier's morale is low, we should boost it." Ying said.  
  
"How?" Shang asked as he looked up from writing.  
  
"Well how about a competition and the winner get to have a trip to the local brothel?"  
  
"Sounds good. The competition we'll start with a run in the mountains with weights.."  
  
"Then archery." Ying suggested, Shang nodded.  
  
"Followed by a run to the finish line."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Shang confirmed.  
  
Some hours later Shang still sat there as Mulan watched him. His head kept dropping forward as he fought sleep. Mulan got to her feet and placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly massaged them. He groaned and slowly reached over his shoulder to give her hand an affectionate squeeze. He smiled sleepily and got to his feet and fell straight into bed asleep. If he kept this up he'll fail his job as a general as he'll be too tired, Mulan thought as she removed his armour to let him be comfortable.  
  
The past few days haven't been what Mulan hoped of in being in Shang's presence. Honour came first for him, any feelings he had for her he wouldn't show as he kept things strictly professional. He rarely showed affection towards her.  
  
She sprained her ankle in training and Shang ordered her to the medical tent. Seeing her difficulty he picked her up and carried her there himself. Another time was when she struggled to light a fire due to the freezing cold weather. Shang came over and lit it for her and gave her his gloves which she still got. When she came to think of it there was a few moments when she had a small glimmer of hope that he had the same feelings for her.  
  
Like when he flicked a grain of rice at her when they were having dinner, his smile made her quiver with the memories. Or when he played wrestled her in an exercise, he pinned her and started gloating of his supreme strength. He joked, he laughed and he reacted to her presence but in a sisterly way. Her smile faded when she remembered on one such exercise when Shang got sidetracked by a group of women by the road. He held up the patrol for a long time as he flirted with them. Mulan's chest throbbed painfully that day as she realised he didn't look at her in the adoring way as he did at the other more decorated, painted women. She signed and returned to bed and gently pushed Mushu aside from her pillow. She grimaced as she spotted a pool of drool in the centre of the pillow and turned it over as she gave the sleeping dragon a reproachful look. Whether Shang had any concealed feelings for her, she vowed silently to push them aside. Let him realised what he's missing..that if he does at all! 


	6. The reward

In my disillusioned world I would be the red cape worn by Shang..don't ask! But still I don't own anything Mulan Disney-style so don't go messing with this Diva!  
  
Thanks for all the lovely feed-back! Sniffs. As a thank you for your ideas and praises I thought I do an update for the next chapter and I have to admit I'm enjoying this lot more than the other stories I've written! so without further ado I present "To fight by his sword."  
  
The buzz of the competition got round camp quickly, every man chatted excitedly as they lined up to start the race, Mulan reluctantly joined them as her disguise of a male soldier meant she had to much to the gang of three delight.  
  
The constant teasing stopped however when Mulan raced ahead of them, the weights upon her shoulder not slowing her down at all.  
  
She ran to the forest where an amused Ying waited, he watched the determined woman with a smile on his face as she successfully shot all her targets. She however wasn't alone now her competition caught up with her. They ran to the finish line where Chi Fu and Shang held a long strip of cloth, watching the approaching men.  
  
Yao and Ling started pushing each other causing them to topple and trip up the men behind leaving Mulan in front. She raced on through the finish line much to Shang's hysterics as he laughed.  
  
As she caught her breath, Shang smiled and came over to her. "So then my fellow, what shall your prize be since I guess you wouldn't want a trip down to the brothel do you?"  
  
"Give the prize to the men..they deserve it." Mulan wheezed.  
  
"As you wish and you?" Shang asked as he watched Yao and Ling trade punches and hurl abuse at each other.  
  
"I'd like an evening with you..alone." Mulan quietly said. "Me?" Shang blushed.  
  
"You, away from your books, scrolls and the camp. I haven't spoken to you properly since I arrived and I missed talking to you the way we do." Mulan explained.  
  
"I miss talking to you as well." Shang smiled, "Are you sure my presence is awarding enough?"  
  
"I'm sure." She nodded.  
  
"Very well.." Shang gave a small nod of his head and turned to face the crowd which argued amongst each other. "Men! Ping insisted that the award will be distributed to you all. Tonight, you have the evening off."  
  
The men cheered as Shang smiled, some peace and quiet would be much welcomed after the bickering and fighting he had to sort out. He saw Mulan walk down to the lake and shook his head, that girl was an enigma.  
  
Shang watched the last of his troops leave the camp, whooping as they went. Ying's men were guarding tonight so his worries of an ambush like the one on Mulan was reduced. He turned to enter his tent to get changed, Mulan wasn't there so he hurriedly pulled on a clean shirt and left to find her.  
  
In truth he was a bit nervous, he didn't know what was going through Mulan's mind. Or his for the matter.  
  
He knew how to be a man , a son and a general but when the opposite sex become involved, he didn't have a clue on what to do. Sure, his mother wished him to marry but he didn't have any wishes to do that soon. After all he was only twenty-two and for him, life has started.  
  
Who needed a wife to complicate things. Not that he went to brothels as he believes they degrade a woman, nor has he take pleasure with women...yet. but he enjoyed their company if they were calm, obedient and knew their place. Did Mulan fill criteria?  
  
Shang smiled a little. She knew little of how her presence effected the men. They would talk late at night about the hunger in their loins for her but was she like the women he encountered?  
  
No, but she had a certain aura. Shang stopped and thought on what he thought, he frowned and shook his head. That girl!  
  
Spying Mulan stroking her horse, he sighed and walked up to her.  
  
"Evening." Mulan looked up from Khan. Her wide eyes made his heart echo in his chest.  
  
"Evening to you to." He coughed, not knowing what to do, she had her hair down but was still in uniform. The effect was a strange one.  
  
"Come, shall we go to the tree where you taught us to spar?" Mulan asked, he nodded and together made their way through the trees.  
  
They carefully walked out to the middle of the fallen tree and sat down, their feet dangling in the dark ravine below. Soon their conversations started flowing, laughter followed as they joked and gossiped as the moon rose and the stars came out.  
  
Mulan laughed at a joke Shang told, Shang smiled and looked up to the heavens, a companionable silence fell between them as they admired the night sky.  
  
"Where do stars come from ?" Mulan mused.  
  
Shang looked higher at the brightest star he could find, "My father once said that those who died, their honour they achieved in life, shines as a star in death."  
  
"That's nice.." Mulan sighed. "I'm sorry about your father."  
  
"Shang stared into the black ravine below, "Thank you, he was a great man but when he was away from the military, he didn't play the role of a father well. Call me dishonourable but all I can remember is him tell me I could do better and I never once heard a praise from him. He was only proud when I was a comrade by his side."  
  
"Have you got any other family?"  
  
"Yes..only my mother, though she is ill and the last time I saw her, the doctors told me she hasn't long to live. I'll be alone when she's gone." He said, he felt as if some heavy burden has been lifted off his shoulders as he spoken to his unlikely comrade.  
  
"You got me." Mulan smiled and ribbed him, attempting to break the mood.  
  
Shang nudged her back, "I know." He hesitantly rose his hand as if he deciding whether it was the right thing to do, then place a tender arm round her shoulder. Mulan looked at him with mild surprise, she smiled and accepted his affectionate gesture.  
  
"When the war finishes, I promise I'll see you often." Shang promised.  
  
"I'd like that." Mulan replied softly, she felt elated in some strange way, as if she been kicked and it left her stunned.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You know I bet your father is looking down right now from the stars and is proud of his son." Mulan smiled as she looked up at the silent stars. At that moment a shooting star flashed across the sky.  
  
"Wow.." Shang breathed at the view. You know, I bet you're right."  
  
They sat there for a bit longer when Shang got to his feet. "Come on..lets get back."  
  
He helped Mulan to her feet and looked at her face, "Mulan thank you..and I'm sorry for the pain I caused you before. I never meant to hurt you, abandon you.."  
  
Mulan hushed him with her finger. "Its alright, you didn't know who I was. And I know you're sorry."  
  
Shang nodded and hugged her before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Awwww...there's definitely some love in the air tonight!" Mushu wiped his eyes with his tail as he sat in a nearby tree watching the two below.  
  
He turned to look for Cric-Kee. Seeing the little bug admiring another lady cricket, he pulled a face of disgust, "Blurgh!"  
  
What do you think? Ohh you are all putty in my hands!!!!! 


	7. Shang's betrayal

Hello guys and thanks for the reviews, from what you been telling me I guess this story is ok and I shall continue it.  
  
Well you know the drill by now, owe nothing on Mulan except for my video.ehy I tell you something! My VCR is old so it makes the picture funny and voices change. Ever heard Shang telling Chi-Fu to move out in a high pitched voice...tee hee  
  
Shang and Mulan headed towards their tent when Shang was suddenly grabbed by two burly soldiers. As he struggled to fight them, Chi Ying stepped out the shadows.  
  
"What..?" Mulan started but she was interrupted by Ying.  
  
"General Li Shang of the yellow dragon army, you are arrested for treason and for the betrayal of the emperor and our empire."  
  
"What?! What's the evidence." Mulan argued desperately, no way would Shang betray his country.  
  
"We have found letters he has been corresponding to the enemies of China, exchanging information that has placed China in danger."  
  
"No!" Shang yelled, earning him a punch from his captors.  
  
"You are to be held till we have orders from the emperor on what to do, no doubt death by execution." Chi Ying said, he hesitated as he looked at Mulan then Shang.  
  
"Take him away for interrogation."  
  
"No!" Mulan leapt and started attacking the two soldiers who held Shang. She knew what interrogation involved, she had seen Shang once return to wash his hands which were bloody from their prisoner they caught on patrol. She couldn't bare Shang going under that from of torture for a crime he didn't commit.  
  
She was rudely pushed to her floor by the men as they struggled to control Shang kicking and yelling by force. She heard him yell desperately, "I didn't do it!" and was about to run back to try and free Shang but Ying stopped her.  
  
"Mulan! Don't make it any worst for yourself!" he yelled over her yells of abuse.  
  
Every foul word she could think off came streaming out, all too rude for a lady to say. She gave up fighting when she realised Ying was much stronger, he let her go as she cried hopelessly, "He didn't do it!"  
  
"I find it hard to believe myself." Ying signed.  
  
"Why arrest him?"  
  
"I was forced too as it was my duty. Mulan he was the one who ordered the night attack on you." He said, Mulan felt sick. Surely Shang wouldn't do that? Not after being her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Mulan I know he was your friend but don't get yourself into trouble. Don't let him bring you down with him. Return to your tent and I promise I'll keep you informed." Ying gently coaxed her, she limply nodded her head and walked back to the tent she once shared with Shang.  
  
All the paperwork he had on the table were gone as so were his belongings, all that remained was the bed he slept on and some of his clothes. Feeling defeated she collapsed on the bed and inhaled the scent that once was Shang's.  
  
"How dare he?!" Mushu yelled as he stomped round the empty table. "Ying arresting Shang!"  
  
"He had to do it." Mulan signed.  
  
"Shang didn't do it, if he did you would have known about it. And no way on this planet or on Venus, Mars and Pluto would he order to kill you! Not when I hear him say you name in his sleep late at nights.." Mushu growled as Cric-Kee chirped his anger.  
  
"He does that?" Mulan smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Mushu admitted, "That boy sure talks!"  
  
"We must save him." Mulan firmly said.  
  
"How are we going to do that then Rambo?" Mushu replied. He sat and started thinking.  
  
"I know. I remember Shang moaning about Chi-Fu once. He couldn't wake him up and he got mad due to the fact they couldn't do any patrolling." Mulan snapped her fingers.  
  
"Right? We send Chi-Fu to sleep?" Mushu frowned.  
  
"No! Chi-Fu took too much opium and slept on longer than he wanted. Tonight I need you to sneak into his tent and take that bottle of opium. You'll then put some in the guards wine and we should then be able to rescue Shang." Mulan paced the tent excitedly.  
  
"Ok! Let the master of disguise do his work. The name Mushu. Gaurdian Mushu." Mushu bounced out the tent as Mulan sat down on the bed. All she could do is wait.  
  
Later when the camp was silent and asleep, Mulan crept out and spied the guards fast asleep. Mushu successfully completed his job. She snuck into the tent she knew held Shang.  
  
In total darkness she found Shang asleep, hands tied behind his back against a large wooden pole. He flinched when Mulan touched him. She swallowed her gasp of horror when she found her fingers were covered in blood.  
  
"Mulan?" He started only to be told to be quiet. Mulan cut his restraints and whispered to him to change into some clothes Yao returned from town with after drinking too much.  
  
Shang winched as he tried to walk, his injuries prevented his quick getaway. Mulan spotting his difficulties helped him to Khan who waited nearby. Pulling him onto the horse, they made their way to the gate where the guards slept on, heavily under the effect of the opium. As soon as they were outside, Mulan put Khan into a gallop . Shang groaned as Khan cantered on, "Hang on, we'll stop in a minute." Mulan said, she only prayed that Khan wouldn't trip and fall in the dark.  
  
She didn't know how long she rode into the night but she stopped when she spied a lake next to the road.  
  
Letting Khan drink as she seated Shang on a rock, she started to attend to his wounds. Ripping off her sleeve, she wiped the blood from his face. Shang grabbed her hand, "Why did you rescue me?"  
  
"You were innocent and I wasn't going to let you go down for something you didn't do." She said as she rinsed the cloth.  
  
She tilted his head to see the cut to his temple in the moonlight, knowing his eyes were watching her in the dark.  
  
"you're a mess." She tutted.  
  
"I'll survive." Shang groaned. He shakily got to his feet and reluctantly accepted Mulan's help to Khan.  
  
All night they rode hard to the imperial city, Mulan slowly became aware that the back of her tunic was becoming sticky with Shang's blood.  
  
She silently cursed whoever harmed her general and prayed that he would be alright. Her heart lurched when she heard him groan and faint against her back. She really needed to hurry! 


	8. Broken laws and missions

Owe nothing related to Mulan - frustratingly.  
  
Mulan arrived at the imperial city, she made her way to the palace and trotted round the back as she knew her way around due to being a residence here. Not seeing anyone around in the palace gardens she called Mushu out of her bag and told him to climb up and find which room belonged to the emperor.  
  
He scampered up and several moments later he whistled. Hearing his signal, Mulan threw up a rope which Mushu tied around the railings of the balcony. Making sure Shang was ok, she hauled herself up the rope and pulled herself over the balcony.  
  
Using Mushu's somewhat limited fire breathing ability she lit a candle and approached the great bed.  
  
Gently shaking the emperor, he shot up and almost leapt off the bed if it wasn't for Mulan who said, "It's me, Mulan."  
  
"Mulan? what's going on?" he asked as he pulled his robes on.  
  
"Shang and I are in mortal danger, it seems the traitor has set Shang up. He's been arrested and tortured." Mulan bowed, the emperor placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he said, "Where is he?"  
  
"He's outside but I'm afraid he's taken a turn for the worst." Mulan explained as she walked over to the rope.  
  
"You bring him up and I'll pull the rope. No one must know you are here." The emperor took the rope.  
  
"But sir..."Mulan started, her ruler was old and frail, surely he wouldn't have the strength to pull up Mulan and Shang.  
  
"Go. I may be old but do not underestimate my strength."  
  
Mulan obeyed and climbed down the rope to the bottom where she tied Shang to the rope, she watched his body get smaller as the emperor pulled him up. Several minutes later he threw the rope down for her to climb up. When she reached the top, she saw the emperor crouched over Shang. "Did you know the full extent of his injuries." He asked, Mulan shook her head.  
  
"Get him on my bed." He grabbed one of his shoulders as Mulan stepped forward to help. They heaved him onto the bed and quickly lit more candles so they could see the injuries he sustained. On taking his top off, they both recoiled at the unholy stench of the wounds.  
  
"By the great ancestors..look Mulan!" The emperor pointed at one of the many gashes to Shang's chest. "These wounds are inflicted through normal Chinese torture methods but what's more interesting..." the emperor pulled out a piece of clear rock from the wound. "They packed it full of rock salt...a constant stinging form of torture that weakens a man from the never ending pain caused by this rock."  
  
"Shang must be in pain." Cringed Mulan.  
  
"No!" The emperor said excitedly, "This torture method is used only by the huns..so whoever tortured him was a hun or knew of this practice." The emperor explained.  
  
"That supports your evidence of the huns infiltrating the military." Mulan frowned. "Why would they want to do this?"  
  
"They wanted to weaken Shang, in his weakness he would admit anything even the betrayal of the empire. By his mistake they hoped to have him killed." The emperor said sadly.  
  
"Oh Shang." Mulan sighed and reached out to rest her hand on his hot forehead.  
  
"Come. We must quickly get this salt out." The emperor ordered.  
  
Throughout the night the emperor and Mulan worked together to remove as much salt as they could. The emperor told Mulan to avert her eyes when he undressed the unconscious general. "He got burns to his legs! I'm surprised Shang hasn't broke under the pressure." He exclaimed.  
  
Dawn broke, the emperor left to attend his usual court routine, telling Mulan no one would know they were there.  
  
Mulan had washed Shang's wounds and bound them. She combed his long hair free of dirt and dried blood. The bed sheet was drawn up to hide his modesty but left his legs bare so Mulan could treat his burnt legs. She was pressing a cold cloth to his head when he stirred. Reaching out and grabbing the stranger's hand, Shang awoke to see it belonged to Mulan.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked groggily. He slowly sat up and winched.  
  
"You're in the emperor's bedroom." Mulan replied, still wiping sweat from his face, he pushed her hand away, he didn't need her nursing!  
  
Shang looked around and stared under the sheet which was drawn up to his waist. He shot a look at Mulan and asked, "Who undressed me?"  
  
" The emperor did." Mulan said as she started mixing some salve together. She explained as she worked the emperor's discovery as Shang winched as he tried to find a comfortable way to sit. "They burnt my feet, my legs and everywhere else on my body. I'm surprised they didn't burn my bal.." He cursed to himself.  
  
"How do you feel?" Mulan interrupting, she knew when Shang was provoked or annoyed, he could swear for China and she wasn't in a mood to withstand his foul mouth when all she wanted to do was to got to sleep. but here she was attending to Shang who was acting like a baby!  
  
"I'll survive." He sighed as he sank into the cushions and yawned. Mulan shook her head as he fell asleep. Men!  
  
Shang awoke later to find Mulan sleeping next to him, apparently she crawled onto the bed and fell asleep. Watching her as she slept he frowned and cursed himself. He hadn't made life easy for her.  
  
She rescued him and now attended to him and all he could do was bitterly object and complain. He couldn't resist as his fingers reached out and stroked her hair.  
  
She moaned as she stirred and woke up.  
  
For a moment she looked dazed as she looked at Shang deep in his eyes then he watched her eyes widen when she realised what she was doing. She leapt off the bed and busied herself with some tea.  
  
"Drink this....here I'll help you." She held the cup to his lips as he slowly drank, his dark eyes watching hers all the time.  
  
"Thank you Mulan for everything." He said as he laid back.  
  
"You would have done the same for me." She smiled as she watched Shang slowly sit up, he unconsciously started twiddling his hair round his fingers. He stopped when he saw her watching him. "Sorry, just a habit I got."  
  
"I'm amazed you put up with all the pain you received." Mulan softly said. Shang cleared his throat, "I just kept thinking of you and what would you do in the same situation as me."  
  
"Really?" Mulan blushed, she swiftly hid her embarrassment by standing up and wandering to the side of the room to pick up some medical supplies Shang would need.  
  
She resume her nursing when she rejoined his side, leaning close to Shang, a bit too close to him for his liking as he couldn't remember what he was trying to say till she reminded him.  
  
"You were saying?" Mulan looked up from cleaning a deep cut on his chest, his stomach fluttered as he felt her warm breath on his bare skin and her sweet aroma dancing under his nose.  
  
"Err...yeah what I was trying to say..Ouch!" Shang yelped as Mulan touched a raw part of his wound.  
  
"Anyway, since you are so brave and Argh!" he yelled louder as Mulan struggled to attend to him.  
  
"Be gentle would you? Mulan what I'm trying to say is...what the hell is that?!" He stopped and pointed at the long needle Mulan held close to his skin.  
  
"I'm trying to sew your wounds up...carry on what you were saying." Mulan pouted, she tried to resume her path with the needle but Shang wasn't having any of it.  
  
He grabbed her hands and tried to wrestle her, frustrated that she wasn't listening to what he had to say.  
  
"Damn it! What I was trying to say..." He growled as Mulan pushed him back.  
  
"For a general you don't take pain very well do you?" Mulan snapped back.  
  
"Only when it's you so shut up! I'm trying to say..." He pushed her away from him as she locked her knees round his waist. "Is that I think..." Shang gritted his teeth as he tried to tell her.  
  
"I love you." There, he said it.  
  
Mulan stopped wrestling and looked at him stunned, her hair was tussled in their fight as her mouth made a frozen 'o'.  
  
"Shang?" She softly inquired, confirming she hadn't misheard what he said.  
  
"It's true." He swallowed nervously, a blush slowly crept into his cheeks. "I love you Mulan."  
  
A stunned silence fell between them as they sat and stared at each other, Shang coughed and slid his hands from her wrists to her palms and gently squeezed them, "Tell me Mulan, do you feel the same way for me?"  
  
"Yes! Oh yes!" She whispered as she slowly inched her head towards his, unaware of what she should do. Shang's eyes silently told her, let him make the first move as she felt his warm breath tingle on her lips, his gentle fingers touched her neck as he kissed her softly, not wanting to scare Mulan.  
  
Mulan's heart raced so fast, she never felt so many sensations pulsate through her. She never thought her first kissed would be with Shang.  
  
Sure she dreamt it but she underestimated how it made her feel. His warm soft lips on hers making her lose control. She pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, his lips became demanding and hard as Mulan responded to him, her tongue danced against his in an erotic way she never knew existed.  
  
She was dimly aware of his hands holding her tightly against him as he slipped her beneath him, the warm delicious pressure of his body on top of hers.  
  
Her hands became entwined with his hair as she couldn't believe he loved and wanted her so. She felt she was on fire and wantonly pushed her body up against his, making him softly groan.  
  
"Hello, just thought I pop..Oh!" The emperor interrupted them.  
  
Shang and Mulan laid frozen, both staring at the emperor in horror.  
  
They looked a sight, Shang's hand was frozen in the act of pulling Mulan's stocking down her leg, exposing her pale flesh as Mulan had both hands digging her nails into his lower back.  
  
They both looked at each other and flew apart as if an electric shock flew between them.  
  
Mulan rushed to the other side of the room, franticly tidying her hair as she busied herself tidying the already neatly arranged medicine.  
  
Shang sat back up in bed, he pulled the covers tightly round his waist to hide his arousal with the little dignity he had left.  
  
He realised he had pink lip rouge smeared round his lips, the very little make-up Mulan did wear and tried to wipe it off with his hands.  
  
"Mulan could you leave us a minute and go wait on the balcony till I call you in." the emperor softly ordered, Mulan hid her face behind her hair as she bowed and hurried out the room. Out on the balcony she reached under her dress to pull up the stocking Shang pulled down to the teasing of Mushu who leaned against a stone dragon, grinning. "You kissed Sha-ng!"  
  
Shang groaned inwardly, just his luck to be caught breaking one of the oldest rules in the land by the emperor himself! "Shang." The emperor started, but was interrupted by Shang's apologies.  
  
"Shang, I can't say I'm surprised." The emperor sat on the edge of the bed, Shang tried to sit up only to be told to rest. "You have broke one of the oldest rules in China in front of my eyes but I'll turn a blind eye after all I cannot deny a couple's right to be err..."  
  
"Intimate?" Shang suggested, the emperor nodded and continued. "Yes, to be intimate but this once I'm ordering you to restrain any desires between the two of you until the war is over. I must strongly suggest that you take Mulan for a wife before taking such matters further."  
  
"I will." Shang nodded.  
  
"You'll have my blessing on the marriage but not until after this mission I am to give to you. I cannot bare to see the heroine of China heartbroken if she loses you, or you her. And think of what would happen to Mulan if you leave her with child, not even my powers could stretch to protect her from the law." The emperor sadly said, Shang hung his head in shame, he didn't think of the possibilities, he was blinded by his passion as they laid on his bed moments ago, he almost forced Mulan to...no he couldn't bare the thought of it.  
  
"I know what you are going through, I was a young man like you once, and women like Mulan were a sore temptation." The emperor smiled, he looked over to the balcony where Mulan stood behind a curtain, he looked back at Shang and smiled as Shang turned his attention from the young woman back to him.  
  
"Please, marry her after the mission. Tell her what I said to you." The emperor sadly smiled, Shang nodded.  
  
The emperor called Mulan back in, she shyly entered again as she curiously looked at him for signs of what the two men said in private but Shang kept his eyes on the emperor.  
  
"Shang I hate to rush your recovery but I mush hurry you. Soldiers are now looking for you and it's not safe. You and Mulan will go behind the enemy lines to gain information on the huns, on their status, weapons and plan of action. More importantly see who is leading them and who are the imperial soldiers involved in this conspiracy against China. Take all you want but be safe. I should warn you that no one of my court will know of this mission and I bless you with all the protection you'll need as if you should be caught, you're on your own as no one will be sent to rescue you. Good luck."  
  
They silently watched the emperor leave, the door closed quietly behind him as Shang looked across at Mulan.  
  
"Look.." He started.  
  
"It doesn't matter, it was a mistake. A one off. It wasn't your fault." Mulan interrupted, she started packing as he watched, frustrated at how the world seems so against him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad we came to an understanding about that." He said quietly as Mulan quickly wiped away a tear, hoping he wouldn't see.  
  
Shang saw and he hated himself at that moment. 


	9. Spies

Wow, thanks for the feed back, you lot pointed out some important facts I missed out so I've gone back and changed some of this original chapter in hope of making more sense why Shang and Mulan were so quick to drop their relationship before it started. Just bare with me if it still seems clueless, I shall hopefully have the matter sorted. What I might do is finish the story and if there is any flaws you lovely people identify, I go back and change them so it flows smoother - agree?( p.s if any of you know how to get rid of those awful demonic symbols in my last chapter, please do tell me cos I certainly don't recall typing those in!!!  
  
Sometime later, Shang found Mulan in the emperor's private courtyard. The sun was setting giving them enough undercover darkness to slip away. Mulan was busy tying their supplies to their horses which pranced around as she tried to work.  
  
Shang walked up to his white stallion and gave him an affectionate pat, he heaved his bundle of his armour onto his stead and strapped it securely.  
  
They were going to leave the city in rags but keeping their swords close by for trouble if there was any.  
  
He looked across at Mulan, noticing her eyes which refused to look at him, her lips were pressed tightly together. Khan neighed loudly when she yanked the strap securing her supplies a bit too hard, confirming to Shang she was angry.  
  
He sighed, he didn't like this no more than her but at least he didn't act like a spoilt child about it. Swinging onto his mount and pulling the hood of his rags over his top knot, he was ready to go.  
  
Mulan, she could cool down with the long journey they have ahead of them.  
  
Mulan was close to tears, she tried to swallow that hard lump in her throat for the countless time to no success.  
  
Why did he drop her so quick?  
  
What was said between the emperor and Shang?  
  
And why was there a look in his eyes that told her he regretted it?  
  
She remembered her words, "It doesn't matter, it was a mistake. A one off. It wasn't your fault."  
  
What made her say it?  
  
Deep down she knew she would never amount to a proper lady but that once made her feel so loved and cherished. But did Shang realised in the aftermaths of that moment she wouldn't make do?  
  
she was a misfit of society, did he know she would not make him a perfect bride?  
  
Not since she went and broke traditions that the people of China remained so adamant to uphold.  
  
She looked down for a moment, she knew why she said those words, she knew that if she disapproved of herself, what would Shang think?  
  
She was not fit to be called a woman. That what he would think.  
  
For three days and nights, they travelled, camping under the stars. Silence reigned between them, only words exchanged were those of bare essential.  
  
Neither felt like speaking and the strain was evident on their faces.  
  
Mulan's anger grew, why he kissed her?  
  
Why was he so quick to drop her after it happened?  
  
What was wrong with her?  
  
She silently watched Shang return from the bushes where he went to do his business.  
  
Sure he was handsome but he was a fool. Playing round with women's emotions like that. She resumed her activity of cleaning her sword, delighting herself with thoughts of sticking Shang onto it.  
  
By the forth day they arrived at a village near the great wall that survived the attack of the huns. Shang's visits to the local pub revealed that the huns were not far away and would come every once in a while to gather supplies.  
  
They found shelter under the roof of a couple who owned a farm which needed extra workers. This gave them a perfect cover up as they gathered information.  
  
Posing as man and wife much to Mulan's irony who snorted when Shang told her of his plan, they were shown to the modest room, furnished with a bed, table, chairs and a fireplace.  
  
Both Shang and Mulan flopped on the bed, the travels made them too weary to worry about formalities. Mulan started undressing in front of him, much to his surprise.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he snapped, jumping off the bed and turned away from her.  
  
"Changing, what does it look like my sweet husband?" Mulan said sweetly.  
  
Shang spun around, his face crimson with rage. How dare she! His mind too full of anger to comment back to her, spying a screen in the corner, he grabbed his change of clothes and stomped over behind it.  
  
Yanking his shirt off, he halted changing when he realised there was a gap between the folds of the screen, meaning he could see Mulan.  
  
He couldn't help it, holding his breath he watched her wearily sit down on the bed.  
  
She sighed and shook her head sadly, reaching out for Shang's sword which he dropped on the bed, she stroked it once and to his sadness wiped a tear from her eye. She placed it back down on the bed and stood up, starting to take off her clothes.  
  
He should really look away now, he had no business spying on a young maiden like this but the beautiful body on the other side of the screen wouldn't let him look away, he heard the dull thud of her trousers hitting the floor as she stepped out of them.  
  
He watched her reach up to pull off the top, exposing her taunt buttocks, pale like the moon.  
  
She let the top drop to the floor as she stood with her back to him naked, he leaned closer to the gap, mesmerised by the sight.  
  
She turned around and Shang swallowed, not believing how beautiful she was. Her small breasts jutted away from her proud body which was smooth and nimble like a boy but with provocative curves which made Shang short of breath.  
  
She reached up and let her hair down, that thick black curtain of it.  
  
Shang suppressed a groan. He was a fool!  
  
He watched Mulan bend down to rummage through her bag for her sleep wear, transfixed by her body as if she knew he was watching her and flaunting at him.  
  
He watched her pull a shirt on, concealing her beauty from him.  
  
Resuming getting changed, he looked down in horror at how aroused he was. Cursing himself he took his time getting changed, allowing him to return to his state of normality.  
  
He stepped back out, not looking at Mulan who was sitting in bed. He climbed into bed and blew his candle. In the darkness, he laid there thinking.  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor." He said sitting up. A hand out of the darkness grabbed his wrist and a firm voice snapped. "No I'm not wasting time, just sleep here but keep your hands to youself."  
  
"Thanks wife." He retorted, his anger brewing inside him, he felt Mulan shrug up under the covers as he snuggled down.  
  
Secretly Shang was grateful, he grew tired of sleeping on hard cold grounds and the bed was more than welcoming despite the woman who laid in it.  
  
Trying one last time to be polite, he wished Mulan good night not expecting a reply.  
  
"Goodnight Shang." Mulan yawned as she closed her eyes, they both slept on their side of the bed, careful not to collide in the middle.  
  
Mulan rolled over, she was tired, so very tired and the bed was so warm.  
  
She snuggled over a bit and her lips came into contact with something soft and warm. Jerking her eyes awake she realised her lips were touching Shang's.  
  
praying he wouldn't wake up, she went to move away from him when he woke. Realising he was kissing Mulan in his sleep he bolted upright.  
  
"What are you doing?" He snapped.  
  
"You were kissing me!" Mulan retorted back.  
  
"Well you were lying on my half of the bed!" Shang pointed at her, she looked around. Sure enough she was lying against him. She looked back up at him, cheeks burning.  
  
"I'm getting up." He muttered as he climbed out of bed. She watched him grab his shirt and leave without saying a word.  
  
She found him later out in the field trying to plough the field. Much to her annoyance, she watched him fascinated at how his body gleamed under the sun, soaked in sweat. She watched how his muscles moved fluidly as he reached up to brush loose strands of hair from his face.  
  
He cursed as the ox refuse to move, Mulan sniggered. At least someone wasn't getting things right.  
  
"Hey that's not nice, farm girl watching pretty boy struggling!" Mushu ribbed as he skittered up her shoulder.  
  
"He deserves it." Mulan replied.  
  
"He would have helped you if you were in difficulty." Mushu pointed out. Mulan heaved a sigh and made her way to him.  
  
"Let me help you." She breathed, cursing Mushu mentally for making her help the man she hated.  
  
Shang stopped and looked at her, "Do you know what you are doing?"  
  
"Do you?" Mulan retorted.  
  
Shang raised his eyebrow as he let her alter the plough.  
  
"I was raised on a farm to answer your question." Mulan said, she looked up as Shang wiped the sweat from his temple.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
She found herself short of breath and her cheeks boiling hot.  
  
Looking away she uttered "Th..this fellow won't move as you attached the harness wrong. He'll hit his leg every time he'll walk." she explained as she corrected his mistakes.  
  
He watched as she straightened the plough and walked to the head of the ox to pat him.  
  
"Take him down the field slowly so he can get use to his load then speed up when you feel him tug against the plough."  
  
Shang pushed the plough as Mulan watched him, together man and beast started slowly and before noon nearly all the field was ploughed. Mulan followed behind him, dropping seeds into the furrows made by the plough.  
  
The sun was setting when Mulan and Shang pulled the last of the water onto the field to water the new seeds and the freshly turned soil.  
  
Mulan's skin was tinted bronze from the hot sun, welcomed the cool air as the stars came out. Shang was putting the ox away as she walked back to the house. The farmer's wife thanked them and gave them their supper.  
  
The next few days were the same, during the days they toiled on the farm.  
  
Mulan taught Shang how to do many jobs such as herding cows and cutting straw, he quickly learned despite coming from a military orientated family.  
  
During the night they looked at maps and spoke of the enemy which they have seen no signs of.  
  
It was during these days Mulan complained at not being able to bathe, Shang's jokes on her bodily odour didn't go down too well when he was attacked by cushions.  
  
One evening when Mulan returned to the bedroom rolling her sore shoulder, she was greeted by a large tub of water which warm steam curled from it's bubbly surface. The smell of soap hypnotised her as Shang stood up from testing the water and handed her a towel. "Enjoy." He simply said and left.  
  
"So how things with lover boy?" Mushu asked as he massaged Mulan's shoulders.  
  
"Things with 'Shang' are fine." Mulan signed as the water eased her aching joints.  
  
"So nothing more was said about the kiss?" Mushu paused his massaging.  
  
"No..it was nothing."  
  
"Don't give me that girl! Don't tell me it was nothing. You don't speak to me, Khan or Cric-kee no more."  
  
"Because there is nothing to say." Mulan gritted her teeth, Mushu was sure getting on her nerves.  
  
"Tell me how you feel." Mushu resumed his massaging again but slower as he leaned closer to her attentively.  
  
Mulan's anger faded away as she heard herself tell him how her anger made her hurt inside, the torture of looking at him knowing there were unspoken feelings between them. Wanting to touch him but hating the very sight of him at the same time.  
  
The frustration of not knowing what was said between the two men alone in the emperor's bedroom.  
  
And what made Shang look as if he regretted it.  
  
"Is it so wrong for me to feel so strongly for him?" Mulan turned her face to look at Mushu who looked close to tears. He wiped a fat tear from her cheek with his scaly claw and smiled.  
  
"No girl, just keep in there, he feels the same for you but honour blinds him. He'll come around, mark my words." Mushu hugged her neck as she sigh a shaky sigh, it felt good to talk. She should do it more often.  
  
"Mulan?" Mushu enquired softly. "I have to go away."  
  
"What?! You can't leave me! I need you!" Mulan exclaimed, Mushu dropped his head looking so sad Mulan shut up.  
  
The little dragon already felt bad she didn't need to go make him feel any worst.  
  
"Why?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Because I have been resumed to my old role as a guardian. I need to return to the Fa temple to restore my full powers from the guardians. They feel that since you got Shang to watch over you, you'll be safe without me for a while till I return by your side with my powers restored. I can be of more sue to you then." Mushu explained.  
  
"Will Cric-kee remain here?" Mulan looked at the little Cricket which started crying.  
  
"No, he been promoted to gong ringer. He'll have to return with me."  
  
"Oh." Mulan looked from the little red dragon she so loved to his even littler side-kick.  
  
"Go. I'll be ok. I've got Shang as you said. Go." Mulan said, she watched her two friends look at each other and nodded.  
  
Mushu hugged her as Mulan gave her little cricket a kiss. She watched them scuttle on the floor in front of her. Mushu held out his hand for Cri-kee to jump into.  
  
"We'll be watching you Mulan. We'll be close by." Mushu smiled as he slowly started to disappear in front of her.  
  
Mulan felt tears sliding down her face as she watched her two special friends disappear from her side.  
  
"Farewell." She whispered, looking at the spot on the floor where they stood moments before. 


	10. captured

Thought I treat you to another quick update - u lucky people!  
  
Mulan sat on the bed reading a map, behind the screen she could see a faint silhouette of Shang reclining in the bathtub, relaxing as he asked her questions on the local landscape.  
  
"How long would it take via mountains to arrive to the imperial city?" Shang asked, Mulan looked down and quickly calculated. "one day on the roads and two days off road."  
  
"Hmmm." Shang mumbled as he muttered to himself. "Too long, I need to see the emperor sooner than that."  
  
Mulan heard him getting up from the tub and looked up to see his silhouette stand up, his large muscular frame looking taunt. She watched him reach out for a towel and wrapped it round his waist then tie his hair up. He appeared round the screen, his eyes curious as to whether Mulan was watching his form all that time. Her blush betrayed her as she resumed looking at the map in a nonchalant way.  
  
He smiled as he walked closer to the bed, she couldn't fool him.  
  
"What did you say to the emperor that night?" Mulan suddenly asked, Shang's smile disappeared as he blinked. "What night?"  
  
"That night I took you to the palace. That night." Mulan put the map down and looked at him seriously. Shang cleared his throat as he tightened the towel round his waist.  
  
"What did I do wrong? You kissed me then dropped me so quick." Mulan quietly said, Shang swallowed harder then realised what he did.  
  
He forgotten to tell her what the emperor told him to tell her!  
  
"Am I so wrong? Just tell me the truth. Did the emperor disapprove? I'm confused as you told me you loved me.." Mulan babbled, tears started to fall as Shang looked on in horror, what have he done?  
  
"You did nothing wrong." Shang interrupted, Mulan turned her large teary eyes on him as he sat on the edge of the bed looking uncomfortable.  
  
"I must have done some thing wrong." Mulan frowned.  
  
"No, I still love you all the same. What I said that day wasn't a lie and I still love you despite the past few days." Shang slowly said, he looked down at his fumbling hands.  
  
"What's to stop you Shang?" Mulan asked so quietly, Shang almost didn't hear it.  
  
"The emperor told me to restrain from you till the war is over.."Shang replied.  
  
Not expecting Mulan's next outburst he jumped to his feet when she shot off the bed.  
  
"You mean, you chose honour over me?" her face went from sorrow to anger so quick he felt he was talking to two different people.  
  
"It's for the best." He helplessly replied.  
  
"For you , you mean." Mulan snapped back.  
  
Shang clenched his fists and took a deep breath, "No just think about it, one of us could be killed or even worst I could have left you pregnant that day."  
  
Mulan hesitated as she blinked, he was right but that gave him no excuse. "But what stopped you from telling me that?"  
  
"I forgot." Shang murmured.  
  
"You what?!" Mulan screeched.  
  
"I forgot, too many things were on my mind..." He defended himself.  
  
"You mean your honour and so...i know I don't make a perfect bride or wife but at least you could have told me to spare me the agony of the past few days, wondering what was so wrong with me for you to reject me like that." Mulan cried, tears fell down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was wrong." Shang stood helplessly.  
  
"Oh, soooooo wrong!" Mulan spat as she stomped up to him, she looked mad and nothing he could say would calm her down.  
  
"But so are you." Shang firmly said, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, she started wrestling and screeching at him to let her go. She calmed down when she realised he wasn't going to let her go and stubbornly looked at him.  
  
"You're wrong because you make any man a perfect wife." He said.  
  
"That's not what the match maker said, and all my friends are married and having children. I'm still here. Why wont someone marry me?!" Mulan cried. Shang felt his heart go out for her, he knew she wouldn't be accepted in society despite her saving the people of China.  
  
"I'd marry you." He replied.  
  
"No, you're already married. Married to honour. Married to the emperor's orders. When he orders you, you do it despite how it could affect you." Mulan angrily shrugged his hands off her shoulders. "You do me no honour telling me you would take me as a wife."  
  
"Now you listen to me!" Shang roared, making Mulan jump. She looked at him afraid of what he would do.  
  
"I do love you. It's been hard for me also. When all I want to do is to kiss you and hold you close to me." He gestured helplessly as he admitted.  
  
"What's stopping you?" Mulan scowled, she crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't see the emperor or Chi Fu here do you?"  
  
"No but..." Shang started only to be interrupted again.  
  
"But I tell you what's here." Mulan slowly walked over to him threatenly. He didn't like the look in her eye as he took a step back.  
  
"What's here in this room that is stopping you is honour Shang. Your honour."  
  
"If honour was stopping me then I wouldn't do this." Shang reached out for her suddenly and pulled her close against him, his lips crushing hers as he kissed her with all the restrained, pent-up emotions he had to conceal in the past days.  
  
He heard her moan as he pulled her closer against him. Suddenly she pushed him away. Her eyes wide with anger as his eyes fell on her lips swollen from his kisses.  
  
She slapped him, the loud smack sent his face to the right. He reached up and tenderly stroked his jaw, his eyes glittering dangerously as he looked at her. She swallowed nervously, regretting what she done but she stood her grounds.  
  
"My apologies to you. I shouldn't have done that." Shang simply said as he lower his hand from his red cheek.  
  
He suddenly jumped across and knocked her to the floor as she went to scream but his hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Shush!" Shang whispered, he looked over at the door then to the terrified Mulan beneath him. "Someone coming."  
  
Her wide eyes looked over at the door and widened as footsteps approached. Shang rolled them over under the gap beneath the bed as the door opened. They laid silently against each other as the farmer and his wife burst in.  
  
"Darling you must be mistaken..." The farmer said to his wife who stated looking franticly around the room.  
  
"No I hear them at night talking about maps and wars against the huns." She replied as she shifted through a pile of Shang's clothes.  
  
"What are you looking for?" The farmer groaned as he sat on the bed, Shang pulled Mulan closer to him as the bed pushed down on them, he heard Mulan's struggles to breath properly and silently prayed.  
  
"A map, something that could give away our leader's position." The wife said as she turned to look at her husband.  
  
Shang heard her gasp with happiness. "I found it! You were sitting on it." She pulled her husband to his feet and grabbed the map Mulan was looking at not long before their argument.  
  
"we better take this to our leader. I wonder what reward he'll give us for two imperial soldiers?" the husband said as he looked at the map. They hurried from the room as Shang rolled out from under the bed.  
  
"They've taken the map!" Mulan exclaimed as she dusted herself off.  
  
"Because they are huns!" Shang snapped, he cursed himself for allowing them to walk into this trap and quickly ordered Mulan to burn the rest of the important papers they had.  
  
Mulan averted her eyes as Shang hastily got dressed and tied his hair into a lose ponytail. He grabbed a few things and packed them as he tried to pull on his shirt. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a large group of savage looking huns.  
  
"Grab them!" One snarled as he raised his menacing sword.  
  
Shang and Mulan glanced at each other then turn and ran towards the window. Throwing themselves through it with a great crash, they landed on the grass below and quickly scampered to their feet.  
  
"Come on!" Shang yelled as Mulan winched, she fell on her arm awkwardly. With no hesitation he grabbed her arm and forced her to run as the yells and shouts followed them.  
  
"Here!" Shang pulled them into a large crack in a wall. Shang wriggled in and pulled Mulan in after him. She buried her head in his chest, his warm bare skin revealed by his unbutton shirt against her cheek as she dared not breath. The thundering sound of pounding feet pasted them by till it grew quiet.  
  
"Come on...Mulan lets go." Shang urged her out the crack and together started running away from the streets where large bloodthirsty mobs gathered with lanterns and weapons to find the two spies. They ran across fields when the barking of dogs running on their tail gave away their position as men started running after them yelling. The mob were soon closing in on them as Mulan ran for her life, she didn't see a ditch and suddenly fell hurting her ankle she heard Shang curse and was pulled to her feet as he dragged her after him.  
  
Suddenly it was over, Shang fell when a hun jumped on him as Mulan was tackled by two huns. Punches rained own on them, Mulan's screams mingled with the shouts of pain from Shang, the thuds of the blows dealt to them and the cackling of the brutal huns above them.  
  
Pain racketed her body as she received a kick to her mouth which made her swallow blood, her hair was yanked as she was pulled up to her knees and her shirt ripped open to expose her breasts. Rough hands grabbed them as rude comments were exchanged. She saw Shang looking at her with anger and horror in his eyes as he desperately scrambled to his knees to try and help her.  
  
"No!" he yelled as a hun knocked him out, he slumped to the floor with his arm still outstretch in one final attempt to save her from the huns who now pulled her to her feet. She prayed for mercy as she felt heavy hands groping her. Her prayers were answered when a sharp thud knocked her to her knees as she passed out.  
  
What do you think? bit too graphic? Let me know! 


	11. Why be a hero?

Sorry to cause outrage amongst you guys...teehee. here's a new chapter so read on to find out what happens to Mulan..  
  
Mulan came around, the bright candle light stung her eyes as she squinted to get use to the sudden brightness. Hearing laboured breathing, she looked over to her left to see Shang tied up and was in a bad way. Trying to move to help him, much to her dismay she discovered she was tied to a piece of heavy furniture.  
  
"Shang? Are you ok?" She asked, he opened his eyes and croaked, "I'm bleeding but I'll survive."  
  
Her eyes fell on the large wound to his chest that leaked blood dangerously.  
  
She stifled a gasp as she realised he wouldn't survive unless he got medical help.  
  
"Are you ok?" He rolled his head to look at her, sweat beading his skin as he winched loudly, making Mulan cringe.  
  
"I'm fine." She nodded.  
  
"They didn't..?" he looked at her, his eyes questioning as he scanned her body for signs.  
  
"No..I don't think so." She watched him utter a curse and tried to breath, she watched as blood bubbled from the wound to his chest. She seen such wounds before and they were serious, not many people lived after receiving such a wound.  
  
"Greetings!" a voice made them jump, looking in front of them sat a captain. Mulan could tell what his rank was due to the similar clothes that were worn by Shang back at Wu Zhong.  
  
"General Li Shang and China's legend, Fa Mulan." The captain smirked as he sipped from a goblet of wine. He picked up a piece of paper and looked at them. "Such irony, I just received a letter from General Ying informing me of two traitors."  
  
"Who are you?" challenged Shang.  
  
"It's not a matter of who am I, rather it what shall I do with you." The captain smiled, the huns which stood near him growled with laughter as Shang swore, earning him a punch.  
  
"You should be grateful for me, as I intervened with the huns before they could take matters further..." The captain looked at Mulan who silently prayed to the gods for allowing her virginity to remain intact.  
  
Shang looked over at her despite the haze of pain which dimmed his vision and everything else. Relief flooded his system as he saw Mulan sigh a breath of relief.  
  
"You escaped from everybody but you'll never escape from me. Send them to the great wall." The captain ordered two huns who dragged the captives to their feet.  
  
Mulan and Shang were marched to a great enclosure constructed from wood. Rain belted down on them and the night's darkness limited their vision. The gate was opened and they were pushed in. the loud slam of the door told them they were locked in. Mulan struggled with her bonds as the cold rain slammed her face.  
  
Shang groaned loudly and collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Shang!" Mulan yelled, somehow she shrugged free of her bonds and dropped to her knees next to the unconscious general.  
  
Suddenly a large figure appeared over her and she screamed.  
  
"It's all right! I'm here to help!" The voice said, the figure leaned closer and Mulan could see through her tears he was an old man which a long white beard coated in rain drops.  
  
Shang laid as still as death, she started to panicked and shook him. "Shang?" She cried, she franticly stared to shake him as tears fell down her face.  
  
The old man yelled something in a foreign language but Mulan couldn't care, her eyes only for Shang. Hysteria settled in as she started wailing.  
  
People came running out the small buildings within the compound and hands pulled Mulan away from Shang as he was lifted and taken to a nearby building. Mulan followed as the group went through a large room where several families were asleep on the floor, all of them now awake. Shang was taken into a small room and laid to rest on a table. Mulan sobbed pathetically, she knew crying wasn't of no help to Shang but it was all to much.  
  
Shang was stripped naked and a woman place a sheet across his nudity. The large wound caused by a sword looked even more ugly as the women bustled around. The old man walked up to Mulan and smiled.  
  
"We're going to save him but I need your help. Wash your hands because we haven't much time."  
  
Mulan numbly nodded and did so, she waited by Shang's body for further orders, the old man handed her a bowl of warm water, "Clean him up."  
  
Mulan obeyed, she wiped his body free of dried blood, dirt and grime, her eyes looking at the scars which dotted his body, each telling a story as she felt the tears threaten to flow again. She saw the small rise of his chest, the only sign that he was alive. Already his skin was cold and clammy. This tall, handsome strong man was at death's door and she couldn't save him.  
  
"You are going to reach into his chest and sew up his lung which has been punctured. You're the only one with small enough fingers. Don't worry, I'll be next to you telling you what to do." The old man quietly told her, she nodded as she watched tow men stand either side of Shang ready to hold him down.  
  
Fear yanked at her heart as she stepped up to Shang, praying to all the gods she knew, she reached into the gapping wound and started the operation.  
  
Swallowing revulsion down which threatened to make her sick, she watched her fingers slick with blood close the spongy organ which stopped the bubbling blood oozing from it. With shaky breath she took the needle from the old man who quietly praised her and told her what to do, she reached in and slowly sewed up the tear. Her back ached from bending in a fixed position as her fingers burned with tiredness. She cursed as she knocked her wrist against Shang ribcage.  
  
They discovered that the sword has scratched the bone and tear open the cartilage between each rib. A woman wiped the sweat from her forehead as she exhaled, calming her rattled nerves.  
  
"I don't wish to hurry you but I must, he lost too much blood and he cannot waste another moment." The old man quietly urged her on, she licked her parched lips and looked at Shang's face which was partly blocked by the thick wad of cloth soaked in some sort of fluid which kept him unconscious.  
  
Resuming her work, she managed to sew up his lung and clean up the free blood before handing the rest of the job over to the old man who praised her. She slumped into a corner and watched the operation continue, too tired to cry and ravaged by mixed feelings to rest, she watched the old man pour in some medicine into the wound and sew up the skin. Her eyes felt gritty as she fought sleep, feeling she had to stay awake for Shang's sake.  
  
"he is done." The old man's voice pierced her foggy mind as she fell asleep.  
  
Mulan jerked awake to find herself sleeping on the floor next to Shang who laid so still. She scampered up to him and to her relief he lived through the remainder of the night. She wiped away a few tears of relief as she sat back down. It has all been too much for her. She couldn't take no more.  
  
"He will live but it will be a while till he can walk." The old man said, he handed her a bowl of warm broth.  
  
"Thank you for all you've done." Mulan whispered.  
  
"My name is Bei, I'm the medicine man here. What's your name?" Bei asked as he silently handed her a change of clothes to replace her damp ones.  
  
"Mulan..and this is Shang." She indicated to the unconscious man next to her. "What is this place?"  
  
"It's a slave village, we are to repair the great wall which has been damaged from the last hun invasion. Nearly all of us here will die." Bei said, sombrely. "Most of us are huns here, we were betrayed by our own people. Shan-Yu delivered the ultimatum that either we join his army to defeat China or we'll die."  
  
"He put his own people in here?" Mulan gasped.  
  
"Most of us huns are nomads, we travel and carry our homes with us. We lived in harmony with nature and avoid bloodshed but some of our people wanted power in the form of China."  
  
Bei stirred the fire which burned next to Shang to keep him warm. "I've heard many things about you Fa Mulan...yes even us slaves heard of your victory against Shan-Yu and it was the same man who put you here but in the form of another."  
  
"Who is he?" Mulan asked, Bei stroked his chin, "I don't know myself but I remember Shan-Yu's son who was called Yang. He grew up to join his father in his war against China. My bet if I was a gambling man is that Yang now leads his father's former army and is responsible for putting you away here."  
  
Bei looked down at Shang, "he is lucky. It seems the imperial soldiers had too much to drink and are suffering. There will be no work on the wall today. But it will also mean there will be no food or firewood. The nights will be cold and so you will have to sleep close to Shang to keep him warm."  
  
Mulan nodded.  
  
"But first, lets get you washed and dried." Mulan smiled at the old man's words and nodded.  
  
At night fall, Mulan did what Bei have told her, she got on the pallet of furs next to Shang and pulled a blanket over them. Surrounding them families did the same, small children didn't voice their hunger or coldness as they hugged each other.  
  
Mulan rested her head next to Shang's and gently placed an arm round him. Sleep washed over her as soon as she closed her eyes.  
  
She awoke for no reason in the dead of the night. She was resting on top of Shang's chest, her face burrowed in his warm neck. Then she heard what had awoken her, Shang issued a small sound of discomfort from his lips.  
  
"Shang?" She whispered, looking up at his face which was crumpled with pain. He opened his eyes and blinked.  
  
"My chest hurts." He rasped.  
  
"You were injured badly, oh Shang I thought you were dead!" Mulan said, tearfully.  
  
"I'm so tired. " Shang spoke with his eyes closed. "I'm cold, come closer."  
  
Mulan gently shifted her weight as his arms wrapped around her, one of his hands rested on her buttocks which made her senses tingle. Looking up she realised he was asleep once more and smiled. He was alive!  
  
Morning came and Mulan was already up, she helped prepare what little food was left for the many people. After she eaten her small share, she took some broth to Shang. As she entered, she dropped the bowl. Shang was strangling Bei with one hand as he laid on his back.  
  
"Shang! Let go of him!" Mulan prised his fingers from Bei's neck. Bei gasped as he sat back, "I was checking his bandages."  
  
"A hun!" Shang angrily gasped, his chest heaved with sweat as he breathed hard.  
  
Mulan told him where they were as she cooled him down and gave him something to drink. Bei told him of Mulan saving his life by carrying out surgery she never done before.  
  
"Bei...you told me what to do, you saved him." Mulan blushed, Shang looked over at her as he lay on his back. "Thank you." He softly said.  
  
"I believe you'll be fine now Shang, only that you cannot be moved from this bed in case you do some serious damage to yourself." Bei looked at the dressing which cover nearly all his chest. "Do I have your permission to inspect your wound?"  
  
Shang smiled, "I do apologise and yes though don't make me scream."  
  
Shang endured his discomfort as Mulan and Bei applied more cream to the raw wound . it was healing but Shang was far from recovery, though this gave Mulan hope.  
  
"I'm tired...i'm just going to get some sleep." Shang said as his eyes drooped closed. He feel asleep as Mulan gently lowered his head and drew up a blanket to keep him warm.  
  
"Come..we've a full day ahead of us." Bei smiled.  
  
Mulan stepped out to see the imperial soldiers in the yard.  
  
"Where's Li Shang?" a soldier barked.  
  
"He's not well..." Mulan started.  
  
"I have orders that he must come out with the rest of the slaves to the wall." The soldier interrupted.  
  
"He's at death's door!" Mulan snapped.  
  
"I'll go in his place." Bei offered.  
  
"No, I cannot allow that!" the soldier threaten raised his sword.  
  
"Then allow me!" Mulan shouted at him, the soldier blinked how dare a woman shout at him!  
  
"No Mulan I can't let you!" Bei exclaimed as he begged her.  
  
"I'm not made of.." Mulan started.  
  
"You'll do." The soldier grabbed Mulan's arm and yanked her into line with the rest of the men as they marched out the compound.  
  
"It'll be your death." Bei whispered, realising that she was beyond rescuing.  
  
Shang yawned and rolled over, he just had a very pleasant dream about Mulan. He smiled as the thoughts entertained him, he could not imagine her getting frisky with him as his dreams did. Looking around he didn't see Mulan.  
  
Asking a somewhat troubled Bei who watched him all that time, he heard the news which made him fear for Mulan's life.  
  
"She's at the great wall?!" Shang bellowed as he shot upright, he regretted his movement as he swore it ripped some of his stitches.  
  
"I tried to stop her!" Bei cried as he attended to Shang who cursed every word he knew in his vocabulary.  
  
"She's doomed, she'll never make it if she's a woman." Shang moaned.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Bei replied mournfully.  
  
"Why did she go?" Shang asked, lying back down.  
  
"She insisted, she went as they couldn't have you on the wall."  
  
"It's a certain way of killing convicts but Mulan no convict." Shang said rubbing his head, all this was too much.  
  
At sunset Mulan returned with the others, limping and coughing, her black hair coated in building dust and her smooth hands were worked raw.  
  
Bei helped her to the hut where Shang sat against the wall still in bed.  
  
His face twisted with worry melted into concern when he spied Mulan hobbling towards him.  
  
"Mulan. Are you alright?" He softly asked he reached out and gently helped Mulan sit down next to him. She hoarsely coughed then tried to talk but a raspy croak came out.  
  
Handing her some water, Shang asked Bei to bring him some stuff.  
  
"Oh Mulan why did you have to go and be a hero?" he gently scolded, Mulan looked such a state when she looked at him.  
  
"You couldn't do it." She croaked. He frowned, she was right but why her?  
  
He bathed her hands free of dirt and tended to her wounds before putting salve on them and bandaging them. Taking a damp cloth, he helped Mulan take a quick wash. She kept his back to him as she washed her face and her body as he gingerly clean her back, partly to do with his own wounds and also the great masses of whip marks which scratched her back.  
  
He managed to get her comfortable whilst ignoring his pain. Mulan was so tired, her eyes kept closing. He allowed her to rest, her head in his lap as he combed her long hair free of dirt as he kept asking himself; why did she had to go and be a hero? 


	12. Unity

Not to give too much away but..grab your tissues and get the party poppers out!!!! Well apart from that, thanks for the reviews and I have some serious thinking on whether to do a sequel to this. Happy, happy reading!  
  
The days slowly turned into weeks till they turned into months. Shang got better despite falling seriously ill with fever. Mulan never left his side apart from when she went out onto the wall, Bei kept close by in case Shang needed him. Being restricted to bed for the first few weeks made Shang feel so frustrated and useless especially when seeing Mulan returning to him bleeding and worn with scars that will remain to her dying day.  
  
He passed his time staring at the ceiling counting the numerous cracks till he knew the mud dried roof like the back of his own hand. He slept and dreamt dreams which would awaken him suddenly, drenched with sweat. Sometimes they were good concerning Mulan and sometimes bad. Very bad.  
  
But mostly he passed his time praying for Mulan, prayers for her flagging strength, for when she was upset and when she had no hope.  
  
He also prayed for his father and hoped he was happy in the afterlife. Prayers for his seriously sick mother who knew she hadn't got much longer in the world she so loved. He knew she wanted to die a happy woman after seeing her only son married. His thoughts returned yet again to Mulan. He cursed her name for haunting him so and the face that occupied his mind constantly.  
  
He started walking with the aid of a walking stick that Bei carved, he was more happier to be moving around and meeting the occupants of the village he hadn't met.  
  
They all knew Mulan and smiled at her name. They pressed gifts into his hands for her as well as him and Shang slowly learnt the Mongolian language. Before long he could speak like a true native and would tease Mulan with words he told her were rude. Mulan believed him which made him smile with the irony that rather calling her 'an ugly carthorse', he called her 'sweet lady'.  
  
Knowing he still wasn't strong enough to take on Mulan's job on the wall much to his frustration, he reluctantly helped the women with their chores from providing water for the workers to preparing banquets for the troops.  
  
He sat there at first humiliated at being reduced to doing a woman's job. Him, a general! But the women wouldn't let him feel sorry for himself. He often find himself peeling potatoes between two laughing, chatty women who would practise their flirting skills on him.  
  
He realised he underestimated a woman's job, though it was dirty work it needed to be done. If it wasn't , then China would fall apart. It wasn't the armies that made China powerful, it was the women or bearing and nurturing the future citizens of the great country.  
  
When the workers weren't on the wall, Mulan would join him in helping, it gave him moments where he could enjoy her presence. Mulan grew stronger and could deal with her job better but it didn't prevent her from being whipped continuously or having accidents that left her skin bruised and raw. Shang was always there to make sure she was ok.  
  
Their relationship deepened, it wasn't sexual but intimate. They had to in order to survive. When Mulan witnessed a terrible accident that left forty men and small boys dead, Shang comforted her. In mornings she would awake to find Shang smiling as he finished plaiting her hair, a skill he learnt from the young girls he played with in the village.  
  
At nights when it was cold and the soldiers have forgotten to give them food or firewood, Shang would provide warmth with his body and gave the little food he had to Mulan so she could work another day.  
  
The women grew to love him and in their respect for him gave him a set of clothes similar to what their husbands wore. He treasured it and wore it everyday, from the breeches to the boots. He wore his hair loose like most hun men, making him look more handsome and his loose shirt made him look stronger. The women told Mulan she was lucky to have him. And she knew she was.  
  
The usual humdrum day's routine was broken when a couple got married. The workers were home as the soldiers had that day off. The women managed to smuggle food and wine back from the camp kitchens.  
  
Shang and Mulan watched the festivities take place, the groom would have a tattoo of a symbol his future wife chose which represented him. The men would rub dirt into his arm after piercing the skin, the final effect was beautiful. This groom had one of a horse on his shoulder. The bride would be bathed by the maidens of the village, Mulan helped as she admired the bride's blushing beauty as a wreath of flowers was placed on her head.  
  
The ceremony was simple but to Shang and Mulan couldn't be more beautiful, the wedding being a symbol of hope in a place filled with death. They danced and drank that night, their troubles forgotten.  
  
The following morning, Mulan awoke alone. Not seeing Shang of any of the men in the camp she didn't have to ask. He taken her place on the wall.  
  
Shang found the work hard, he kept wondering how Mulan could have survived for so long. His muscles screamed as he put down another load of mortar. He already seen one man die that day but the others said more will do so. He felt his chest heave when he saw young boys heave bricks along on wooden sleighs for the older men to lay. He was tied already and he had the rest of the day to go.  
  
Spying the women coming out from the village to provide water and food, he hurried faster to avoid the soldiers that paced up and down, cracking their whips when they see fit. His back was already cut.  
  
"Break!" a soldier yelled, he lowered his tools and turned to face Mulan who watched him with curiosity.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I'll survive." He wiped the sweat from his face and smiled at her frown, "I'm fine." Ok, if you say you are." She sighed.  
  
She handed him a cup of water which he gulped down. He gratefully accepted the bread she gave him, eating it as Mulan pulled out something from under her top. She walked behind him as he sat down and tied his hair back which was damp with sweat and gritty with dirt. She quickly checked his wounds from the whip and the scar which was still healing and wrapped bandages around his knuckles, a thing she discovered would save the skin on his hands.  
  
"I'll check your back when you return." Mulan said, rising to her feet, "Take it easy."  
  
She kissed his forehead as he smiled. Turning to resume her journey back to camp with the rest of the women, she stopped and turned around when Shang called out her name. She watched him walk up to her and without any clues, he bent his head down and kissed her hungrily with all the passion he restrained and the love he knew existed from the very first moment he found out that Ping was a woman.  
  
"Oi!" a soldier yelled , a hum in the air warned Shang to pull away and put his arm out. The whip snapped round his wrist as he gritted his teeth and yanked it from the soldier's hand. He threw it back at the surprised soldier who in turn ran down the wall to his comrades.  
  
Shang turned to see Mulan looking up at him with a dazed expression, her hands touching her bright red cheeks.  
  
"I'm...err...sorry" he stammered.  
  
In one movement, Mulan flung her arms round his neck and kissed him passionately. All their emotions, feelings and desires was all consumed in this kiss. Their lips grinding as they clung to each other. Nothing mattered now, they had each other. They reluctantly broke away, realising the danger they put themselves in. Shang let Mulan go. "Hurry!"  
  
"What about.." Mulan started as she planted a small kiss on Shang's chin. He groaned and captured her lips again.  
  
"Please. When I return, we'll talk." He said against her lips, she nodded and reluctantly slipped away. Turning her back on him, she ran back to the camp.  
  
Shang hastily hurried back to work, he didn't want to cause anymore trouble than he did.  
  
"What's up with Mulan?" One girl asked her friend as they peeled carrots. Mulan was staring idiotically into space as she aimlessly stirred the dough.  
  
"There's nothing wrong..see that look? It means there's a man !" another woman grinned.  
  
"I saw them kiss!" an old woman spoke up.  
  
"Who?" the women gibbered excitedly.  
  
"Shang.", the women smiled and cooed over the prospect of two new lovers in the village.  
  
"Let me try something." The old woman stepped forward, she walked up to Mulan and asked, "What's the weather like today?"  
  
"Oh..it's beautiful..sunny..radiant." Mulan sighed.  
  
"Its to do with a certain man yes?"  
  
Mulan blushed, "I don't know.."  
  
"Well he here's and I think he's looking for you." The old woman pointed to the door and smiled when she saw the panic in Mulan's face as she fussed over her appearance. "You look fine, go to him."  
  
Mulan sighed and stepped out the door, sure enough Shang was in the courtyard talking to Bei who in turn was looking around.  
  
She blushed as Shang saw her and smiled, he patted Bei on the shoulder and walked up to her. "How's your back?" she asked, blushing a deeper red under his admiring stare.  
  
"It's much better now I've seen you." Shang smiled.  
  
"Come, let me attend to it." She said, breaking away, she needed to regain some control over herself.  
  
"That won't be the only thing you'll attend to." Shang smiled under his breath.  
  
They walked into the hut where Mulan could inspect his wounds. She saw more whip marks and asked how he got them.  
  
"From kissing you." Was his reply.  
  
"You mean they whipped you for that?" Mulan exclaimed as she gently washed the cuts.  
  
"It was worth it." He smiled and turned to face to her. She started to attend to his raw hands, knowing that Shang was watching her. His eyes followed every movement she made , a smile flickered on his lips as she would curse under her breath at the state of his injuries. She was beautiful, from how her hair spilled down her back to her great big eyes and a smile that made his stomach flip. He loved her so, this wonderful, remarkable woman and he said the very thought that plagued him for a long time. "Mulan? would you marry me?"  
  
Mulan stopped and looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Er.." Shang blushed, "You're so brilliant and wonderful. I've been meaning to ask you but the emperor said not to do so till the war is over. He gave us his blessing." Still Mulan didn't say anything, her face a frozen mask of shock so Shang continued.  
  
"I want you to be my wife as I love you Mulan. I don't know if we'll ever be free from here and I don't care as long as you're here. As we cant marry under the Chinese law here, at least let us marry under the hun law in the eyes of our friends." He looked at her, she was listening. He licked his lips and continued. "Honour no longer ties me to what's wrong and right. You are all I need..so...would you do me that honour?"  
  
Mulan nodded, Shang grinned as he pulled her into a great hug. Mulan found herself crying with happiness as Shang wiped them away. Never would she dreamt of marrying a man she loved who was a general so admired by the emperor and the country. The matchmaker failed her job and her family.. "Wait, what about my family?" Mulan asked.  
  
"We'll marry again in China." Shang smiled. She kissed him with all the love she didn't know she had. She love him and nothing could stop them.  
  
Well what do you think?hehe...i got more up me sleeve! 


	13. the size of his finger

This isn't the end of this story oh no! I still got a long way to go! The sequel will come after I finish "To fight by his sword." So that'll mean I'll be leaving some plot lines unfinished so the characters can continue from there in the second saga which I know what's it about. So keep your eyes peeled on further news about that! Thanks for all the reviews, they certainly give me a kick up the arse and gets me motivated! Well I hope you like this chapter as its..well the objective of every Mulan story here on fanfic!  
  
Their announcement brought smiles upon the faces of the villagers. Bei announced the wedding would take place seven nights from that day and preparations would take place the next day.  
  
Mulan and Shang slept closely that night, Shang whispering sweet nothing into her ear as she fell asleep with a smile.  
  
The days leading up to the wedding were busy, Mulan would kiss Shang each morning when he went to work on the wall and waited for his return in the evening. Together they made a beautiful couple and were the constant talk of the village.  
  
Mulan, when she was alone thought prayed to her ancestors and her family, wishing she could be home to share such a happy occasion. The wooden fences kept her dreams and hopes locked in and their chances of escaping was forever slipping away.  
  
Further worries concerning events after the wedding worried her further. Not having Mushu to talk to as he was still called away by the ancestors, she sat alone rubbing her temple with agitation.  
  
Sex.  
  
What she was to do on their wedding night she didn't know. She heard stories from other young maidens who have married, telling her of that night they experienced such a moment in their young lives and how many of them fall pregnant.  
  
Pregnant!  
  
She gulped and looked around, she didn't want a baby yet, especially not in such a place like this. Mothers gave birth in such conditions that many didn't live, and those children who did were taken from their mother's safe bosoms to be placed on the wall. Many died and she witnessed more deaths than she cared to remember. Innocence was always the first casualty of war.  
  
Wringing her hands in frustration, she went about her day working with worry plaguing her mind.  
  
Shang sat on the porch surrounding the hut they slept in with others, rubbing his sore feet he looked up to see a small crowd of women looking concerned. Occasionally they looked across at him. An old woman broke away from the group and walked across to him.  
  
"Shang?" She croaked.  
  
"What can I do for you?" He asked, looking up. He patted the floor next to him and the lady sat down.  
  
"I'm here to talk about Mulan." She replied.  
  
"Oh? what's the matter?" Shang wasn't surprised, he too noticed a change in her mood.  
  
"She's been down lately, worried and hasn't a soul to turn to.."  
  
"I know, I wish I knew what was wrong." Shang stroked his chin.  
  
"I do know what's wrong..she's a young woman Shang, a virgin."  
  
Shang gulped, he was aware that his cheeks were hot as he nodded.  
  
"If I could offer my service, I'd like to talk to Mulan and teach her a few things a woman is to know concerning such acts. And I'd like to talk to you regarding taking such an innocent woman. Being a soldier would have effected the way a man would act towards his wife.." The old woman carefully selected her words, Shang knew what she was on about.  
  
"I do not rape captives or the likes, I strongly discourage it." Shang told her, she looked a little surprised.  
  
"The many Chinese men I know here have done such acts, we have many incidents regarding women being attacked and a few have gone missing. I'm glad you do not follow such routes."  
  
I can assure you, I'll be going down the same road as Mulan. We'll travel it together." Shang smiled as he revealed his chasity he had kept intact for these years.  
  
"You are a rare breed of man Shang. I only hope more will come just like you."  
  
Mulan looked up from her prayers as she knelt towards an alter she constructed. Nothing more that a candle on a small bench was to replace the small temple she resides near.  
  
"Mulan?" a woman stepped near her. "My name is Nomi, can we speak?"  
  
"Please do, I'm Mulan." she blew out the candle and stood up. "I recognise you, you were married two days ago. How married life?"  
  
Nomi smiled, "It's treating me well considering the location. I'm here to talk to you about your wedding. Rather your wedding night."  
  
"Oh?" Mulan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mulan I understand the worries you are going through, I just been there and I found it helpful when I talked to someone of superior knowledge concerning such a matter. I thought I could share some of what I've learnt with you."  
  
"Shang sit down..." Bei pushed Shang to the floor. "Think of me as a father figure."  
  
Catching Shang's suppressed sniggering, he sighed.  
  
"It's going to be a long day."  
  
"To prevent yourself from falling pregnant, rub this lotion onto you stomach before sex." Nomi handed Mulan a vial which Mulan sniffed.  
  
"It's smells nice and it reduced friction between you two when you..." Nomi gestured uselessly with her hands.  
  
"What?" Mulan shrugged, Nome leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Whoa, wait you didn't tell me a man does that!" Mulan exclaimed as Nomi smiled, "Perhaps I better explain it better.  
  
"As you ease into the warm, moist cavern of desire, push gently till you reach your full length.." Bei read from a book he had.  
  
Shang looked confused as he gingerly raised his hand, "Can you stop talking in riddles?"  
  
"I'm not talking in riddles, this is how it's written!" Bei objected.  
  
"What's written?" Shang tried to look at the book.  
  
"A pillowbook! Surely you know what one is?" Bei looked at Shang's blank face.  
  
"No...thought not."  
  
"Does it hurt?" Mulan asked, leaning close to Nomi in curiosity.  
  
"It does for a moment but the pleasure after makes it all worthwhile." Nomi smiled.  
  
"How big is this thing exactly?" Mulan frowned.  
  
"How long is his finger?"  
  
"What?" Mulan exclaimed.  
  
"To predict how well endowed a man is when he's aroused..stop being a baby you! This is adult talk!" Nomi frowned when Mulan blushed at every sexually related word. "Right as I was saying, look at his second finger from the thumb.."  
  
"Here, maybe you'll understand the pictures." Bei handed the book over to Shang who blushed a deep red on seeing drawings showing a couple engaged in a sexual act. Tilting the book at silly angles Shang squinted as he tried to work out what the man was doing.  
  
"Can they do that?" He asked as he flicked to another gravity defying sex position.  
  
""When you are in love, you can do anything." Bei smiled as he turned the book the right way around.  
  
"Now push up with your hips.." Nomi told Mulan as they laid on the floor. Mulan pushed up with her hips.  
  
"That will guarantee a deeper penetration."  
  
"Not with the size of his finger he wont." Mulan exclaimed causing Nomi to snort with laughter and Mulan to collapsed back onto the floor giggling.  
  
"Women love to be touched there, there and there.." Bei whispered to Shang as they sat eating dinner. Bei pointed to a woman opposite them with her back turned to them.  
  
"Their neck is a sensual area and their buttocks, touch them firmly." Bei indicated as he pointed to the woman's bottom. The woman turned around and Bei winched as Shang coughed on his dinner with laughter. For the woman Bei pointed to, was indeed a man!  
  
That night Mulan crawled into bed and rested with her eyes closed. Hearing Shang behind her, taking his shirt off, she smiled as he climbed into bed next to her and held her close.  
  
"What have you been up to today?" Shang inquired casually.  
  
"Nothing much. You?" Mulan replied yawning.  
  
"Nothing." Shang concealed a smile.  
  
Silence fell upon them and Mulan suddenly remembered about Nomi's advice, looking over at Shang who was asleep, she glanced down at his hand and moved his fingers gently. Her eyes widened as her stomach churned dangerously.  
  
"Oh fu......" She cursed.  
  
Hehe well im sorry about the long delay, been on holiday. Well I hope you liked this little chapter, just wanted to make you readers smile! 


	14. the red rope that ties

Mulan stirred on one sunny morning. The early sun tickled her skin as she groaned. Looking over to her right expecting to see Shang, she found the bed empty. Sighing, she rested on her back as she watched the dust particles floating in the beams of light that trickled into the small damp room. She smiled as she heard the distant chatting and laughter of the people as they made final preparations for her wedding. Today was her wedding day.  
  
Nomi frowned as she came in, "What are you still doing in bed? you should be up!"  
  
"I was just dreaming." Mulan smiled as she reluctantly sat up.  
  
"Dream all you want but just remember there's a handsome man waiting for you."  
  
Nomi pulled the furs that Mulan slept under off her, causing her to wince with the cool air against her warm skin.  
  
"Where's Shang?" Mulan asked as she got to her feet and lazily stretched.  
  
"He's with the men, you'll won't see him till the time comes." Nomi took Mulan's hand and pulled her to the hut where the women were waiting to receive her.  
  
Mulan allowed herself to relax in the tub of water, though without make-up, oils and perfumes the women made their bride as beautiful as they can, though she didn't needed it. With her hair freshly washed, skin tingly clean and hands polished, Mulan sat down to allow the women to fuss over her hair. The noise of them chatting and gossiping made her smile and push away the panging sorrow that plagued the back of her mind that she wont be home for her wedding. A wreath of wild flowers that grew within the compound crowned her head as Nomi handed her, her clothes.  
  
"We made these for you, they're not as bright of beautiful as your Chinese dresses but we hope they'll be adequate." Nomi sighed.  
  
"They are beautiful. I'd rather wear something made by my friends than a dress bought from a merchant." Mulan smiled, she hurriedly put on the leather dress which was covered in minute beads of different colours. The strange patterns were translated by Nomi to represent a fierce soul that will always be strong and never tamed despite laws and rules which suited Mulan just fine. To accompany the dress was a pair of moccasins with similar beaded patterns meaning "gods walk in the shadow of the warrior maiden." Which brought a smile to Mulan's lips, though she was a maid for a while, she wont be by sunset.  
  
"My you look beautiful!" Bei exclaimed, he smiled and took her hands as he whirled her around to examine her. "Shang's a lucky man."  
  
"How is Shang?" Mulan quietly asked.  
  
Bei grinned, "He's fine, more scared than he cares to admit. He been speaking of both you and escape from here. It seems that he come up with a plan."  
  
"Does he? On our wedding day?" Mulan grinned and mockingly looked very stern.  
  
"He's nervous!" Bei shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway I came to ask you have you thought of a tattoo for your future husband. He's about to undergo the ceremony. All he waits for is your answer."  
  
"tell him, I wish to see a dragon on his arm when we bed down tonight." Mulan coyly smiled, Bei grinned and made his way to leave.  
  
"Bei? When the tattoist finishes, send him over to me. Don't speak a word of it to Shang." Mulan ordered quietly, Bei smiled and motioned a zipped shut lip and left.  
  
Mulan laid on the mattress as the middle aged man quickly tattooed a small dragon on her hip. She bit her lip as the pain came and went. She forced herself to listen to the man's voice as he talked of his craft and how proud he was of his trade.  
  
".and I even did one for Shan Yu's son though I don't know where he is..."  
  
Mulan's ears picked up on this and looked at him, forgetting the pain. "Shan Yu's son?" she enquired.  
  
"Yes, his son oh and Shan Yu himself, that was before he placed me in here."  
  
"What tattoo did you do for them?"  
  
"A Chinese symbol, they both had one half of it..if memory serves me right, it means two forces coming together..that's right...ying and yang." The man smiled as he remembered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mulan grabbed his arm in disbelief that she was finally getting some information.  
  
"Positive, Shan Yu had the dark side and his son had the light side." The man told her, returning his attention to Mulan's hip, the needle caught her by surprise and she winched loudly.  
  
"Do lie down!" the man scolded.  
  
Mulan obeyed and laid back down. "Where on their body did they have their tattoo?" She asked, staring at the ceiling taking the information in.  
  
"between their shoulder blades it was about the size of my fists." The man held up his balled up fist to indicate the size.  
  
"What did his son look like?" Mulan eagerly asked.  
  
"Alas it was many years ago now, he must be in his twenties. His mother was Chinese and he inherited much of her looks, his father often teased he might kill his son by mistake as he looked so like a Chinese soldier. But he did have his father's build and height.very strong he was, I've watched them duel together. Father and son were very close." The man spoke as he carved into Mulan's skin the final details of the dragon.  
  
"There finished." The man smiled as he allowed Mulan to sit up and admire the small red dragon just above her left hip bone.  
  
"You're the first woman I've tattooed ever and you handled the pain well." The man gathered his things and left, leaving Mulan alone to ponder her discovery.  
  
The red sun was setting in the west when the villagers gathered ion the centre, cheering and singing. Mulan was lead from the hut she was confirmed too that day, her heart swelled with happiness and nervousness. She looked to see Shang but the large bustling crowd limited her sight. Nomi stood by her side laughing as she lead Mulan up to Bei who was also in charge of ceremonies.  
  
Only then did she see Shang, wearing dark brown shirt, breeches and moccasins, his long black hair flowing down his back. She smiled shyly as he looked up and grinned at her, she didn't know what to say to him and she didn't care, she knew they felt the same.  
  
Bei raised his hands to quieten the din that erupted around them.  
  
"On this day we gather to see the marriage of Fa Mulan to Li Shang. Hold out your hands." He smiled at them. Mulan reached out fingers trembling, Bei placed Shang's hand on top of hers and she found out his too was shaking.  
  
Bei poured red soil onto their hands as he quoted, "May the earth of this world and the worlds to come bind you in life and death, provide you with food and shelter and may the water of this world.." Bei poured sparkling fresh water over their hands to wash away the soil.  
  
"...and the worlds to come, serve you in life and the lives birthed by you."  
  
Bei reached for two separate pieces of red leather thongs and tied them together at one end, his wrapped his round both their hands and muttered a prayer of blessing in a mysterious language.  
  
"With the blessing of the gods, may you tie together like this rope which represents the coming together and parting of two souls, free to roam this world. May your love cherish each other and give strength to one another in your darkest hour and may you be husband and wife in the days of your lives to come." Bei untied the knot and tied each piece round their wrist like a bracelet.  
  
"You are now husband...." Bei paused as Mulan looked up at Shang, tears threatening to flow any second.  
  
"and wife." Bei finished as Shang smiled and pulled her close to him as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek.  
  
The crowd cheered and roared as Shang looked down at his beautiful wife and raised her chin up so he could see her beautiful face. Wiping away that stray lonely tear, he bent down and claimed his kiss from her sweet lips. They were together, against all the odds, they were man and wife and that was how it should have been and will be.  
  
"My wife." Shang adored, he marvelled at her beauty and strength as she smiled.  
  
"My husband." She replied as she stood on tip toes to claim a kiss of her own.  
  
The fires were burning bright as the dancers waltz round them laughing and clapping. Wine flowed freely as the villagers celebrated, despite their cruel confinement to the compound, they forgot their sorrows that night and rejoiced in the name of Li Shang and Mulan.  
  
The newly wedded couple sat nearby alone. Shang draped his arm over Mulan's shoulders as they watched their friends have fun. Hearts content with fire, food and wine, they were left with the unspoken moment to come.  
  
"I couldn't dance a step more!" Mulan was saying, Shang smiled and softly replied, "I hope you have one step remaining in you to walk to walk to the marital hut"  
  
"For you, I would walk to the end of the world." Mulan looked at him, he nodded, he already knew she would. He witnessed her on numerous occasions doing things he would have never thought she would have done.  
  
"Come, let us part from our friends." He softly said as he stood up and help out a hand. She accepted it and stood to her feet . They quietly walked towards the hut reserved for such purposes, slipping away from the party unnoticed. Hesitating at the door, Shang turned and looked at her, he felt his nerves vibrating through his body as he reached out to the door handle.  
  
His shaking hand was covered by Mulan's and together they opened to the door to reveal the moonlit bed.  
  
"Mulan.." he started only to be told to hush as she kissed him softly, he held her tight as he closed the door behind them, not seeing where they were going as kisses were exchanged, they fell onto the bed. Shang was lost, lost in Mulan's arms and her kisses, he pulled away to admire his wife with her long dark hair spilling like a halo around her and her skin which was tanned brown by the sun looked so white in the moon light. He realised Mulan's fingers were unbuttoning his shirt and sat back to let her admire his body, every muscle and inch of skin. She kissed his collarbone as she pulled down his left sleeve revealing the red dragon tattooed round his bicep. Admiring it, she leant forward and traced the outline of the dragon which resembled Mushu when the little dragon did stand still, with her tongue.  
  
"I got a tattoo too." Mulan whispered.  
  
"I'll find it." Shang smiled as he kissed her throat and lowering her to the pillows beneath them.  
  
That night, Shang found her tattoo and together they found what it was like to touch heaven together as one.  
  
There, I hope I did some justice to the story, I will be writing a sex scene later on in the story for those who minds are in the gutter!!!! And for those who would like to know, their escape comes in the next chapter! 


	15. The seige

Sorry peeps for the long delay but I started fashion course so I had to put this aside-thought probably a number one priority to you guys! Thanks to you who reviewed. To "a fan of fan fiction" - thanks for your opinion, I too felt that didn't click in well with the story and I'm not surprised you picked it out. Though I had it in written form I felt I could have had Mulan angry for a more better reason but was stumped! Thank you and sorry!  
  
Tough spirit-you got your sex scene!  
  
Jeenyus/Tessa /Mara Jade, Jedi - you gutter heads!  
  
And the rest of you, Mushu I guarantee is making his grand return next chapter and I hope you wont be disappointed!  
  
The days that followed their wedding was torn between bliss and hell. During the day Shang was forced to work long tiring hours out on the wall, battling the elements which got increasingly worse due to the harsh winter settling in.  
  
the cold winds from the mountains was freezing enough to stop a man from breathing and Shang witnessed many men dying from the elements. He would stumble 'home' in the strangest of sense, to the arms of his wife who would take care of him, bathing him and warming him till he had enough energy to pleasure her into the dark nights.  
  
One day, an event dawned on the community which shattered routines and lives. Part of the wall fell due to poorly constructed foundations and lack of mortar. It tumbled down below, killing many of the workers. Mulan screamed when she spotted her husband stumble home with serious head wounds. Whilst she was cleaning him up, she found out that Shang was one of the workers caught in the impact, he was lucky to have been the furthest away from the landslide of rocks and bodies. Despite receiving a serious blow to the head, he pulled himself out and helped rescue as many people as he could before blacking out himself.  
  
"he died in my arms.." Shang sobbed as Mulan could only hold him close to her.  
  
He was telling her of the death of a small boy he had tried to rescue. She felt her own tears fall, knowing that the boy's mother she knew very well would be inconsolable.  
  
Shang's tears quietened down as the night got later. Mulan drew the covers tighter against them to block out the chill. The wailing of distant women upon the silent camp sent a chill up her back. She knew that they would be restless till they avenged the deaths of their loved ones. Too many lives were lost and Mulan was lucky to still have the one soul that meant so much to her. Turning her back on Shang to slip out of bed, she felt his warm hand touch her shoulder and his voice whispered "Stay."  
  
Looking down upon his tired face, bruised and battered, she could still see why she fell in love with him. He smiled weakly and pulled her tighter to him, "Stay." He said a little stronger.  
  
Beneath the covers she felt his hands slip under her clothes, his cold skin made her winch. She understood that in the aftermaths of death, he wanted to feel love in a life-making act.  
  
Helping him to take her clothes off, she laid close against him, her bare skin tingling with heat every time she came into contact with him. Allowing Shang to take her hand, he placed it on his trousers. She slowly undid them and slipped them off till they were lying close together naked.  
  
He looked at her, his hand brushed back her hair. No words were needed as he kissed her softly then harder and harder. He drew her tight, making her aware of his full erection prodding between her legs. His lips strayed from her lips to her neck then to her breasts as she gasped quietly. Grabbing her thighs, he made her wrap her legs round his waist as he slowly lowered her back onto the pallet of furs.  
  
He kissed her as he thrusted, making her gasp loudly. Clawing her nails deeper into his back, she moved her body to meet his, hence deepening each sensation. His eyes bored into hers, speaking silent words and emotions, his skin pressed tightly against her.  
  
Heaven was rushing over her body, uncontrollable waves of rapture made her shake under Shang as he groaned louder. It all ended blissfully in one forceful thrust that made them both cry.  
  
Shang picked his head up from Mulan's shoulder. He looked at his beautiful wife as she slowly opened her eyes, she smiled and in that smile he was reluctant to tell her of his news.  
  
"When tomorrow comes, if its calls for you to run, run." He quietly said.  
  
Mulan looked at him then sat up, looking fearful as she took him by the shoulders. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Promise me, when I tell you to run, run." Shang sat up and held her hands, Mulan panicked as she shrugged him off, "Not without telling me what you are going to do."  
  
"We are going to escape tomorrow."  
  
"What?!" Mulan almost shrieked, she understood why but how?  
  
"We are staging a fight to make the troops open the doors and we'll over run them." Shang explained.  
  
"I wont leave you behind." Mulan stubbornly crossed her arms. Shang expected this and he loved her for it but he needed to know that if she had the chance, would she take it and live her life?  
  
"I wont." She said, he could see tears flowing her eyes.  
  
"I know you wont but please, let me die a happy man knowing that you were my wife and that you will live on to fight." Shang held her close to him, he heard her draw in a sob and let her look at him, "Please don't talk if you are already dead."  
  
"Promise me!" Shang demanded, he really needed to her say it.  
  
"I will run but I'll come back for you." Mulan looked him in the eyes, she meant every word.  
  
"No, don't be a hero."  
  
"I promised you I'll run but you cant stop me from joining you in death or saving you." Mulan stood up and slipped on her dress, she went to the window and looked out over the courtyard within the dark compound, moonlight lit the place, giving it a ghostly image.  
  
Shang watched her go, he remained sitting alone in their bed.  
  
"I love you Shang and my life without you will be nothing." Mulan whispered, Shang heard every word and got up, he walked over to her and turned her around to look at her. He wiped away a stray tear and knew that their world was breaking apart.  
  
"I know and mine will be empty without you to." He admitted. Mulan looked out at the shining heavens, each star was out twinkling their divine lights.  
  
"If the heavens allows it, let us be united in life or death, that is my wish."  
  
"Come, let us spend tonight together despite what tomorrow brings." Shang lead her back to bed.  
  
Mulan obeyed as she tried to push her emotions to the back of her mind, she fell into the waiting arms of Shang.  
  
Morning came all too soon to Mulan as she rolled over to be greeted by an empty bed. The cold furs told her that Shang has left her a long time ago.  
  
Pulling herself into the cold air, she stumbled outside the cabin to see a large silent crowd gathered in the centre of the compound. She could see Shang and Bei in the centre shaking hands.  
  
Suddenly Bei punched Shang and chaos broke out. She screamed as she ducked a torch that was set on fire was thrown towards her. The cabin behind her went up in flames.  
  
Looking for Shang was harder than she thought, she ran from the walls of burning cabins as they crashed to the ground, setting the compound wall on fire. She realised they were pretending to riot when they were actually trying to bring the walls down. A hand grabbed her and she spun around to see Shang, looking wild as he held a flaming torch.  
  
"Morning hun." He panted as he started running towards the gates. The villagers crowd round them as the fire roared and timber started falling down.  
  
Bei wordlessly handed Shang an axe, where he find that Mulan didn't know but Shang expertly whirled it round with his fingers and held it ready. His hand gripping Mulan's as they waited. Then slowly the gates creaked open to reveal a stunned looking soldier.  
  
"Charge!" Shang yelled as he started running, the mob ran cheering as they pushed through the burning gates and into the camp, grabbing any weapon to hand and attacking those who dared to oppose them. Screaming as she went, Mulan knocked two men out as they crawled out their tent. Hearing Shang ordering them to run to the forest nearby, she was forced to run with the mob into the thicket.  
  
Branches snapped back into her face as she blindly fought the forest. The forest grew quiet as her friends slipped away, leaving her alone. She sat and waited.  
  
Waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
Night started falling by the time Mulan realised Shang hasn't made it, tears clouded her eyes as she pathetically looked around. Spying a ledge she crawled up and perched herself on it to discover a perfect view of the camp below.  
  
She watched a troop of men return with the general leading. She realised they caught the men unaware and with their numbers halved. But where was Shang?  
  
She watched with her stomach threatening to be sick as the general yelled and waved his arms around. She then saw movement as two men dragged out a man.  
  
Shang!  
  
Sobbing as she watched Shang being kicked and punched by the troops, she punched the earth, frustrated she couldn't be there to save him. She watched them drag him to the great wall and stood him in a hole within the cavity of the wall.  
  
Bile stun her throat when she realised what they were going to do.  
  
They were going to bury him within the wall!  
  
Dum-dum-dummmmmmm! Sorry for the cliff hanger! Hehehe! And I hope I somewhat satisfied the people with the guttery minds! 


End file.
